Whispers in the Dark
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: After a terrible accident when Edd was 13 left him changed mentally and physically, things were never the same. His friendship with the other Eds had crumbled, and everyone in school now treats him like a freak, save for Rolf. Will anyone be able to bring Edd out of his self imposed isolation? Or will he like the whispers in the dark drag him down further?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy, they belong to their creator Danny Antonucci. All I own is the plot.

This story came to me after I was hit by a car on January 20th...granted it wasn't as bad as what happens to Edd in this story, but real life issues is what I draw most of my stories from...

Anyway, please enjoy my first ever EENE story.

 **XxX**

"Wait! Please wait!" Edd yelled as he tried to run after the late bus, Ed and Eddy waving to him from the back windows.

He had offered to assist the school nurse in organizing the supplies, as was one of his many duties as the nurses assistant, and had lost track of time. Not only had he missed the first bus, but also the late bus, which ran an hour after school ended for those in after school actities.

As the bus quickly moved further away, Edd stopped running and groaned. "Blast my weak legs..." He now had no other choice except to walk. He had seen Kevin's bike still chained up at the front, and briefly though of asking him for a ride back to the cul-de-sac only to quickly push such a notion out of his head. The last thing he wanted was to give the bully more ammo to use against him.

After carefully adjusting the strap of his side bag, to ensure that it wouldn't slip and rub against the skin of his neck, Edd started the long trip back home.

It wasn't as if he hadn't walked home before, as he was used to it, but he had chores to do and homework to complete, along with the new book on Mechanical Enginering he checked out from the library. Now that he was walking home, he would have to put off reading. At least he didn't have to worry about tutoring Eddy that afternoon. That adventure wouldn't happen until tomorrow.

Edd quickly stopped when he realized he would have to cross the street and did what any smart kid would do. He stopped, looked both ways (twice, to ensure that there were absolutely no cars in sight) and listened carefully. Satisfied that the way was clear, he quickly yet carefully started across.

It was the sudden roar of an engine that startled him, but Edd wisely kept going, knowing how dangerous it was to stop in the middle of the road. He was about half way across when a black car peeled out from around the corner and came right at him, not slowing down nor vering out of the way to avoid him.

Edd heard himself scream and tried to move...but then he felt a horrible pain in his legs and everything just went black...

 **XxX**

Kevin was the last one to leave the school, the last student anyway, as the football coach was still in his office and he saw the nurse going into her small work station. Practice had sucked as usual. None of the others ever put any REAL effort into trying and he was stuck carrying the team. They stood no chance of winning against Lemon Brook if things continued the way they were.

"Stupid dorks can't even hold the ball right! You think after weeks of practice they could at least do that much!" He ranted to himself as he unchained his bike. "None of them try!"

Well, that last bit wasn't true...as much as it pained him to admit it, Double Dork was actually a pretty good planner. The moves he put on the board were brilliant, a sure win, even though Kevin tuned out the mathmatics behind the careful planning.

Now, if only he could get the guy to move his skinny legs and throw a ball correctly...

He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't notice the small black lump lying in the middle of the road. Raising an eyebrow, he did a quick glance up and down the road before running over and scooping it up, shaking it out as he headed back to the sidewalk.

"Huh...looks like Double Dork's hat..."

But that couldn't be right. One, the kid never went anywhere without it and two, something was wrong with it. It felt...wet and sticky and smelled like iron...

It wasn't until he looked down at his hands and saw that they were covered in blood that he realized something was seriously wrong. Looking up and down the road, he saw bits and pieces of cloth laying in the middle of the road, all of them stained with so much blood that he was unable to tell what colour they used to be.

Hoping back onto his bike, Kevin took off down the sidewalk, following the now growing trail until he saw a much larger lump laying in a crumbled heap upon the blacktop. The knot that had been growing in his stomach was tightening as he jumped off his bike, for once not caring that it fell onto the ground and ran into the middle of the road.

"Double D!?"

Edd was limp and laying on his back in a growing pool of blood with more dribbling out of his mouth and down his face. Even his thick, slightly shaggy black hair was coated with blood, making it stick and cling to his head in clumps. Kevin could tell even from a distance that both legs were broken, as they were resting at an odd angle and the trail of bloody cloth continued further down the road. But the worse injury, the one that made Kevin stop several feet away and throw up, was what was left of Edd's left arm...

The hand was gone, the stump a broken and bloody mess, the sleeve having been ripped off as well, showing just how much damage had been done.

"No no no! Wake up! Edd, wake up!"

Kevin found himself kneeling in the pool of blood, hands hovering over Edd's face as his mind tried to accept was he was seeing and recall what they learned in health and safety class just months before.

Finally, he checked for a pulse at Edd's neck...and let out a small cry of relief when he felt the faint beat against his fingers. He heard screaming and it took him several moments to realize it was him screaming for help. Logic said to go back to the school and get the coach and nurse but he didn't want to leave Edd alone in the middle of the fucking road. What if he died? He didn't want his last moments to be alone!

And so he continued to kneel in the blood, screaming for someone, anyone, to help until his throat was raw and a cold rain began to fall. He continued to scream even when a passerby stopped and asked what happened before calling 9-1-1 themselves. By the time the police and EMT's showed up, he was sobbing and shaking. From the cold and the rain or from the shock of it all, he couldn't tell...just like how he couldn't tell what was the rain and what were his tears. All he knew that he would never get the sight of Edd laying broken and bloody in the middle of the road out of his head.

The last straw was when an officer walked up carrying what was left of Edd's left hand. One finger was missing and it had been crushed almost flat, with small fragments of bone sticking up out of the torn flesh.

He heard a roaring in his ears and someone ask him if he was okay before, like Edd, everything just went black...

 **XxX**

And there you have it...it's not much, but it's something, right? Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to put some ice on my foot, as it is still hurting from my accident...

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

So, this is late going up...I was suppose to upload it before I left for work Tuesday night, but...yeah, never happened...also

Guest: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the first chapter.

Kieran: Your opinion is respected. You don't have to read this story anymore. Good day to you.

Again, sorry if there are any spelling errors, but I work on these on my breaks at work and there's no internet access for workers. I'll deal with them later.

Enjoy.

 **XxX**

 _3 years later, present day._

It was going to rain...

Edd looked up at the clear blue sky and frowned. He hated days like this...they seemed calm and ordinary, but as soon as one least suspected, the clouds would form and the rain would fall, just like it had that day so many years ago. Try as he might though, nothing he did could change the past and prevent the things that had happened...

Grabbing his custom ordered trench coat, he first fitted it over what was left of his left arm before thrusting his right arm through the other sleeve and buttoned up. As he checked his side bag to ensure that all his homework and books were in there, he glanced at his prosthetic arm laying on a shelf.

Lord, but he hated that thing...he knew he should be wearing it, as his parents had paid for the latest top of the line model, but it just reminded him of that fact that he only had about 85% of his limbs left...

It was the ache in his legs that snapped him out of his musings and reminded him to grab an umbrella before he left the house. It was always the leg with the rod in it that ached more, though the doctors had told him that was normal given the damage that had been done. He didn't even remember breaking his legs...then again, he didn't remember anything past seeing a black car coming right at him.

Flipping the hood of his coat up so that it covered his head, sock hat and all, Edd walked outside to his car. He never walked anywhere anymore and up until he finally got his liscene, he actually got Rolf to take him to school in his wagon.

The kid had been a lifesaver back then, making sure that Edd got to his appointments on time after it became clear his parents wouldn't be sticking around, inviting him over to family gatherings...

"Ah, good mornings Edd-boy!"

Speak of the devil...

"Salutations Rolf...do you require a lift to school today?" He glanced down at Victor who was hooked up to Rolf's cart. "I highly advice you leave Victor home today. It will rain."

"The leg aches are troubling today?"

"Yes."

"Then Rolf accpets your offer! Rolf shall return after returning Victor to spot in shed. Come Victor!"

Edd chuckled to himself as Rolf turned Victor around and headed back. After unlocking his car and starting it up, he waited for his now best friend to return. Ed still dropped by on occation and Edd saw the now 6 foot 2 teenager in the halls of the local highschool but he was more interested in his horror movies. And for Eddy...well, since Edd could no longer build things for his scams, he had drifted apart and used Ed for his now meaner scams.

Truth be told, Edd missed his old friends, but like his body, the accident changed things...

"...Edd-boy is okay?"

Blinking several times, Edd looked at Rolf who was now seated in the passenger side seat. "My apologies Rolf. I was distracted."

"Rolf understands. Edd-boy will join Rolf in the lifting of many heavy weights?"

Edd smiled and backed up out of the drive way and drove towards the school. He counted his blessings everyday when it came to Rolf and his understanding. "If you mean the equipment room, then yes, I'll be joining you."

"That is what Rolf has said, the lifing of many heavy weights. Oh! Rolf almost forgot!" The lanky teen dug through his large bag, flicking his small pony tail out of his face when it fell over his shoulder. "Mama made Edd-boy's lunch."

"Then I gladly thank her. Please let her know that I will be coming by for supper on Saturday and that I will be sure to bring my appetite."

Rolf smiled and stuffed a sausage into his mouth, careful not to let any pieces fall onto the mostly spotless floor of the car. Last thing he wanted to was for Edd to pull over and insist on cleaning the mess he made.

Within minutes, they had pulled into the school parking lot, climbed out and headed towards the front of the huge building.

"Hey look, it's the one armed freak!"

"Rolf will not allow the insults of friend Edd-boy, you stale end piece of white bread!" Rolf pointed a finger at the group of laughing teenagers, all of whom were on the basketball team. "You have brought on the wrath of the 10 lb. ham!"

One of the teens, a tall boy with bleach blonde hair, sneered at the threat. "Get lost Rolf. You might be friends with our captain, but if it comes down to it, we'll gladly-"

"Rolf, forget them." Edd put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You don't want to get into a fight and get put in detention."

"They have insulted you Edd-boy! Do you not want justice?"

Shaking his head, Edd lead them both away from the now howling group of teens. "Doesn't matter what I want Rolf..." He looked over his shoulder when he heard a motorcycle pull up and saw Kevin dismount. "I'll never get it..."

 **XxX**

Yeah, the ending isn't the greatest, but yeah...when you're on a time crunch and REALLY want to complete a chapter, you make due.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Hey everyone. Sorry the last chapter was a couple days late, but this one will be going up on time. But incase it hasn't been caught on yet, I will update this story once a week on Tuesday...and when the story is written _like this, that means it's a memory being played back as a dream._

NikeCeleste13: I'm glad you're interesting in reading more! This pleases me greatly, as a happy Fangs is more inclined and motivated into writing more chapters. ^_^

This chapter is for you, as you were the only one to review. Please enjoy.

 **XxX**

 _"I'm sorry Mrs. Vincent, but the infection has spread to his bone. We have no choice but to preform an Elbow Disarticulation."_

 _"How can he become a doctor like us now? With only one arm, he's practially useless..."_

 _"I brought you gravy Double D! You can wake up now!"_

 _"C'mon sockhead, who's gonna make things for my scams?"_

 _"Rolf brought Edd-boys cactus for the keeping of the company!"_

 _"I'm sorry...if I had found you sooner, or gone to get help, then maybe you would still have your arm..."_

Edd jerked awake, bumping one of his knees against the underside of the table as he gasped for air and looked the empty section of the library. He had dreams about being in the hospital before, and like the dream he just had, they were always warped. But the last voice was new and sounded so...familiar.

Scrubbing at his face with the palm of his hand, Edd gathered up his books and notes before leaving and heading toward the gym, having to cut across it in order to get to the equipment room where Rolf would be waiting.

Back then, it had hurt to hear his parents talk of him in such a way...he was still alive. He had survived not only being hit, but being dragged by a car. Yes his ribs were broken and he needed skin graphs on almost 90% of his back...yes, his left hand had been ripped off mid-forarm and an infected resulted in the need to remove more...but he beat the odds. And yet, within two months of him being released and back home, his parents were gone. No more sticky notes. Calls were few and far between...and with his legs still healing, it was near impossible for him to stand long enough to cook...

So lost in thought was he, that he almost walked pass the gym doors. It was the squeaking of sneakers that brought him back to reality, along with the couch yelling at the kids in there to pick up the pace.

"Lets go ladies! Do you want to beat Lemon Brook or do you want to eat their dust!?"

"Yes, very motivating..." Edd muttered to himself as he pushed open the doors and walked along the bleachers. "Threaten to make them consume tiny particles of waste matter lying on the ground..."

Just as he was about to go into the equipement room, his eyes landed on Kevin and for a moment, he watched. Kevin had grown in many ways over the years. He had gotten taller, more fit and yet the one thing time hadn't changed was his backwards red hat. He knew better then to linger though, as the other members of the team would be more then happy to 'accidently' throw the ball at his head just for shits and giggles.

Upon opening the doors and hearing the loud, pounding music, he knew that Rolf had already set up his strange music and had chased any other kids that were using the room.

"Ah! Edd-boy has arrived! Come, Rolf is already doing the lifting of many weights!"

"I plan on doing a run on the treadmill first!" Edd had to shout over the music while setting his side bag on the floor before removing his trench coat. "Let me know when you need me as a spotter!"

Rolf laughted but gave Edd a thumbs up. He didn't need Edd as a spotter, and Edd himself knew that, but it was still a way for them to hang out. Part of Edd's therapy was to walk or run as often as he could, to help build up strength in his legs.

The results were that he was one of the fastest kids in school and was on the track and field team, something that Rolf and his family told him he should be proud of, cause they sure were.

Running also helped his feel the part of his arm he was missing. If he closed his eyes and focused hard enough, he could almost feel his left hand clenching, feel the muscles in his forearm flex...but after he stopped and opened his eyes, his stomach always dropped when he saw nothing but a scared stump.

Sadly, running to hard also caused headaches and those caused...

"Edd-boy! You must stop now, your nose is hurting again!"

Nosebleeds...

 **XxX**

You all have NO idea how much I struggled with the ending of this chapter...there's always one in each story where I'm not entirely pleased and yet I can think of nothing better for it, so...yeah. Also, I know it may seem a bit OOC for Edd to fall asleep in school, but keep in mind, this one armed Edd is my own creation. He's changed...plus, we'll all see son enough just how little he sleeps now a days...

All will be explained in time, but for now, I need to get things ready for work. With another update comes another 'week' of work for me. Later Peeps!

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. I own Steve and Paul.

I love Rolf, as this chapter can show. I love the way he talks, the way he acts and just his weird persona in general. He's different...as am I...and thus, it pleases me...plus his insults can make me burst out into laughter.

Oh, and when the story is _written like this, it's the dark thoughts Edd hears._ The ones that bring him down. They finally start to play a role in this story.

Ern Estine 13624: Wait no more, for here is the next chapter! I do hope it pleases you.

This chapter is for you, as you were the only one to review.

 **XxX**

"Good job boys! Hit the showers and head on home! I want you all ready and at the top of your game!"

Kevin tossed the ball through the hoop one more time before following the others into the shower room. "You still need more practice Steven. Paul got past you every time when you tried to block."

"Sorry Captain. I'll put in some extra practice when I get home."

"You better." Paul snickered as he slapped Steven on his back. "Or else the Coach will have you on the bench for the entie season."

"You're an ass Paul..."

The rest of the team laughed and joined in the joking around, but Kevin took some of his things out of his locker and went to shower. Or at least tried to, cause as soon as he went to undress, Rolf burst into the room and started shouting for him.

"Kevin! Rolf is in need of your assistance!"

Groaning, Kevin rubbed at his face and fixed his shirt before turning and intercepting Rolf before the rest of the team could kick him out. "Dude, what the hell?" He grunted when Rolf grabbed him by the front of his shirt and started to drag him out. "Rolf, what's your deal man!?"

"Rolf needs you to help move Edd-boy. He is very unwell and must go to nurse."

Kevin couldn't help it...he froze, Rolf still dragging him out of the shower room and towards the equipment room. His mind flashed back to Edd in the hospital, covered in bandages, tubes and wires running from every exposed piece of skin that was showing, the sickly smell of the infection that was spreading in his left arm...

"Kevin! Listen to Rolf you stale end piece of white bread!" Rolf shook Kevin, narrowing his eyes when his old friend finally focused on him and tried to push him away. "Listen to Rolf and listen good! Edd-boy is unwell and Rolf needs you to help get him to nurse, yeah?"

"Okay okay, I get it!" He managed to dislodge Rolf's hands and followed along. "What's wrong with him anyway? I thought he was all better now and shit..."

"You may have saved Edd-boy, but you know not of his struggles..." Rolf growled, fixing his ponytail which had come loose. "You know not of how he almost starve, because his Mama and Father left before he was all healed. You know not of his many nights of no sleep because of his 'night terrors'. Rolf and family took Edd-boy in, fed him and made him strong! Mama continues to make lunches for him, while you, Kevin..." He shoved the now speechless boy and glared darkly. "You and others call him nasty names! Try to take his food away! Rolf will stand for this no more!"

Kevin stared with wide eyes. The last time he had pissed Rolf off was when he had refused to let him put the 'eels of forgiveness' down his pants...but this anger was something else. "Rolf, c'mon man..."

"Rolf will not be doing the calming of the down! Edd-boy is brother of Rolf! He is now a son of a shepard and Rolf will make sure brother will never be hurt again! Now...you will help Rolf, Kevin, or Rolf will break fingers..."

Having said his peace, Rolf once again grabbed Kevin's shirt and dragged him towards the equipment room. Kevin, not wanting to risk angering his old friend all the more. He didn't know about Edd almost starving, though he had a feeling the guy wasn't sleeping well from the dark bags under his eyes...

Edd, meanwhile, was hunched over in the middle of the room, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and stop the flow of blood...and yet, it was to no avail. His nose was leaking like a fountain, a small puddle forming on the floor below him, staining his shirt and pants a dark crimson hue. He knew better then to run that hard, but the dream...or rather memory...had pushed him into a rather dark place in his mind. And the only way he knew how to get himself out was to run.

"Don't pass out...don't pass out..." He repeated over and over, trying to ignore the ringing in his ears that warned him if he didn't get help soon, he would indeed lose consciousness. However, when he saw who Rolf had brought as help, the thought of passing out didn't seem so bad...

 _"Do it...you are weak...you are pathetic...no one wants you...but we do...come...come into the darkness...come into the void..."_

He didn't fight it when his vision started to go black around the edges...he hardly heard Rolf's or Kevin's voices raise in alarm as he started to tilt to one side. All he knew that in the darkness, the pain of every day life couldn't hurt him...

 _"Yes...come to us Eddward...join us..."_

And so, he did.

 **XxX**

*tilts my head from side to side* Hmmm...I don't know how I feel about this one...I mean, it's okay, but I feel it could be better...lots better...I want to say there are many 'voices' talking to Edd at once, but...I don't know...what do you all think?

Have I mentioned how much I love Rolf and his insults? I mean...who knew there were so many ways to insult people?

But now, I must go get ready to leave...*glances over at something, makes a face* And clean up after one of my cats...*grumbles* Why is it always the freaking carpet they puke on...

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Okay, now before everyone their panties in a knot, this chapter is suppose to be short...it's what I call a...memory/dream chapter...the first of many. Each time Edd passes out or manages to get more then just a few hours of sleep, we'll get to see random points of his past.

Ern Estine 13624: I give no promises on Edd being okay...guess you'll just have to wait until next week, hmm? I look forward to reading your review again.

This chapter is for you Peep, as you were once again the only one to review.

Please enjoy.

 **XxX**

 _He was so hungry...but try as he might, he couldn't stand long enough to reach the packets of food his parents had so 'generously' bought before leaving once again. That had been almost a week ago, and even though he was keeping hydrated (he was able to crawl into the bathroom and drink from the faucet in the tub) he was quickly loosing strength. Right now, he was laying on the living room carpet, staring at a dust bunny that had started to gather under the couch._

 _'Dirty dirty dirty...I need to vacuum...how long has it been? Can't remember...so tired...so hungry...'_

 _His eyes trailed down to the bandage wrapped around the left stump of his arm...he could still feel it...phantom pains the doctors had called them, explaining that his brain was still sending messages down to the missing limb..._

 _It was the loud knocking on his door that brought him back. Try as he might though, he couldn't find the strength to push himself up and walk over to answer._

 _"Edd-boy? Rolf was wondering if you would like the keeping of the company?"_

 _Rolf...that's right, he visited often when he was still at the hospital...he even brought over Jim so that he could have something familiar._

 _"Edd-boy?"_

 _"Rolf...help..."_

 _"Edd-boy!?" Edd could hear the doorknob rattling and he cursed himself for having locked the door when no one ever bothered him in the first place...but from a young age, his parents had drilled into his head that because he was so smart, someone could come and snatch him away._ 'Look at me now though...' _Edd thought to himself, not hearing the cursing and rustling coming from outside._ 'No one in their right mind would trying to grab a cripple...'

 _He let out a quiet groan as his stomach growled louder and curled in on itself. All he wanted was food..._

 _He was suddenly very confused when a pair of hands flipped him onto his back and he was staring up at the ceiling and Rolf's face. "Rolf...?"_

 _"What has happened to you Edd-boy? Where are your Mama and Father?"_

 _"Gone...no sticky note...no nothing...I...I don't know where they are...* His breath hitched as he remembered the words they had said when he was finally home. "Can't stand...my legs...aren't fully healed...I'm so hungry..."_

 _It was the plea for food that got Rolf going. Edd didn't know how Rolf did it, but the lanky teen had picked him up like he weighed less then nothing and was running back to his place._

 _Within minutes, he was seated at the kitchen table, Rolf's mother fussing around the kitchen and putting strange food on the plate in front of him, but he could care less how it looked or tasted. All that mattered was his stomach had stopped hurting. Afterwards, when he had eaten his fill, Rolf had dragged him into the living room and they both listened to the stories his Nana told of the old country._

 _For the first time in a long time, Edd felt like he belonged._

 **XxX**

Have I mentioned before how much I like Rolf? We'll bee seeing more of him in these chapters, along with his family. They're just so much FUN to work with!

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See first chapter. I own Steven and Paul and the new...Mystery character.

Holy crap, I love you all. The reviews fuel my soul! And getting...one moment...*goes and checks* Seven of them all at once? You made my crap week not so crappy anymore, my lovely Peeps! And yes, I know five of them are from one person, but still! I am a very happy Fangs right now.

Ern Estine 13624: Yeah, things were...rather hard for Edd back then. And believe me, he's glad Rolf came over that day too. And it was the day the two of them started to become friends, so even though it was a bit of a painful memory, remember how his parents just up and left him...it wasn't all bad.

Guest Ch.1: I like to put my readers on their toes for the first chapter of most stories...draws them in and what not. But I'm most pleased you like it!

Guest Ch.2: I've always seen those two as friends...Edd is always willing to learn about new cultures and Rolf always wants to share, so they have that link in common...plus, Kevin and Edd are pretty much the only two people who can seriously handle the strangeness that is Rolf.

Guest Ch.3: Edd's pushing himself to the breaking point. He has his personal project, which we'll find out just what it is in the coming chapters, plus schoolwork and chores at the house...and given the nightmares that plague him...he is indeed very lucky that Rolf watches out for him.

Guest Ch.4: Yes! Rolf and his weirdness is life! As for the darkness...it will continue to plague Edd for some time. Question is...can Kevin stop it?

Guest Ch.5: Rolf was thanking his Guardian Pigeon that day. And no, I didn't make that up, in one episode, Rolf has wings on himself and his pig (whose name escapes me) and saying how he was thanking his Guardian Pigeon. I do believe I'll be adding that into future chapters, so stay tuned!

Different Guest: *grins widely* Go ahead...ship them all you want...I might even do a little...side story for you. Would that please you?

This chapter is for you three Peeps, along with all those who faved and followed this story!

Enjoy!

 **XxX**

Edd ended up having to stay in the nurses station for the rest of the day. When he finally woke up after passing out and getting his nose bleed to stop...it had taken almost 3 hours...school had been out for 45 minutes. The dream/memory had drained him in more ways then one and all he wanted to do was gather up his things and go home to rest before starting on his homework and personal project.

But life, such as it was, had other plans.

Steven and Paul never liked Edd. They didn't like how smart he was, or how he was different from the other students, or how Kevin kept blaming himself for what they felt Edd deserved. They had talked about the accident like it was a joke, and just last year, had stuffed Edd's locker with a bunch of fake severed arms covered in ketchup as a Halloween prank.

The school had been less then pleased and had given them both in school suspensions for the following two weeks.

Now, they were waiting for Edd just around the corner from his locker. Rolf had gone home already, something about having to chores, so he couldn't stop them from having a little fun with the one arm freak.

And oh what 'fun' they would have...

 **XxX**

In another part of the school, well away from where Steven and Paul were waiting for Edd to walk by, another student was looking at a book listing different types of rifles and their history. He was doing research on them for a history project and at the same time, slowly figuring out which ones would work best with his plans.

No one respected him...not the teachers, not the students...everyone in this pathetic town was closed minded. They were afraid of what a person like himself could do, what changes he could bring...and by the end of the school year, they would see just what kind of changes could be done. Everyone in Peach Creek...everyone in the United States would know his name and whisper in fear.

The bullies would pay and the weak would worship him.

His plan would ensure it.

 **XxX**

Kevin was back home in his room, staring at his Algebra homework like it was one of Eddy's old scams. If he wanted to stay on the team, he had to make sure his grades were up to par, but he couldn't get the imagine of Edd passing out in front of him out of his head. Hell, he had spent almost half an hour in the shower scrubbing the small traces of blood from his hands.

Rolf was right...he really had no clue about the struggles Edd had faced after he was released from the hospital.

A crash from downstairs followed by loud voices made him twitch but otherwise, Kevin didn't make a sound. He had learned from a young age to never get between his parents when they were fighting...given his mother's love of drinking and the double shifts his father had been pulling at the jawbreaker factory, every little thing set them off lately. The latest topic was the in ground pool his mother wanted. His father thought it was a waste of money, given the creek was just a quick walk away, but his mother was stubborn to a fault.

As the voices got louder and more things broke, Kevin quietly put his books away, snuck down the stairs...being careful not to step on the step that squeaked...and walked out the front door just as Edd's car pulled into the cul-de-sac.

Taking his chance to get away from his tipsy mother and...overly strict father...Kevin jogged across the street and walked one house down, waiting as Edd parked his car and turned it off. "Hey Double D. You, uh...you feeling better?"

Edd carefully kept his back to Kevin as he got out of his car, moving slowly as he did so. Kevin thought he was just being stubborn and forced him to turn around by grabbing his shoulder and spinning him.

"Hey, what's with the cold shou...shit Double D, what happened to you!?"

The black eye stood out against Edd's pale skin, a small trickle of blood running down from his newly split lip and splashing onto his trench coat, several of it's buttons ripped off or hanging on by threads. "Leave me alone Kevin..."

"No way! Not until you tell me what happened to you!"

"Why do you care now? You've hardly said two words to me the past 3 years and now you're suddenly interested in my well being?"

It was the flat, slightly defeated tone that got to Kevin. "If I didn't care, would I have helped you all those years ago when you had that accident?"

"I don't know Kevin. Seeing as the need to assist someone in the level of distress as I was in a normal reaction, I honestly cannot say."

"For fucks sake Edd, get your head out of your ass!"

The punch was a surprise. Kevin stumbled back a few steps and looked back at Edd, who was trembling slight, like a leaf clinging to a branch in a stiff wind.

"My head has never been more clear. You may inform your friends I shall not be bothering you anymore. Their need to remind me of my place is no longer needed."

Kevin could only watch as Edd turned on his heel and slowly walked up to his house. His cheek stung, but the pain was nothing compared to the ache in his heart. He didn't understand it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to understand it. But he wasn't sure if he could ignore it like he ignored his fighting parents...

He didn't want to ignore Edd anymore either...and that, for some reason or another, made the ache in his heart fade ever so slightly...

 **XxX**

Well everyone, this is the last pre-written chapter that I have stored up. If you have any requests, send them out now and I'll see if they fit into my story line.

Also, please send feedback as to what you think of Kevin's parents.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

 **This story updates every Tuesday between the hours of 8:30 PM and 9:30 PM CST.**

Have I told you lovely Peeps how much I love you? You're all blowing this story beyond anything I could have foreseen. *chuckles* To date, this story has gotten over 600 hits. That's more then the rest of my stories put together! Can we make it to 1000 by the end of this month though?

Oh, and I have a little contest for you all...the person who happens to be the 50th reviewer, I'll do a story for. It must have Kevin and Edd in there, and Rolf if you so desire. And no spamming reviews, as that will earn a disqualification.

Different Guest: Come tomorrow morning or afternoon, there shall be a story for you. A simple one shot, but it will be Edd/Rolf. Anything special you want to see? Nothing M rated though, I'm not good at 'in your face' sexy times.

Ern Estine 13624: It could be because of peer pressure that Kevin is friends with Steve and Paul...but sooner or later, he'll see them for the jerks they are...then the shit will hit the fan. *grabs an umbrella*

Guest: Welcome back Peep! I do so love getting your reviews. *nods* Yes, but he's gonna have to wait until next chapter now. Heh, Rolf and his family kinda took over the chapter here...also, I'm glad you like the way I did his parents. Expect them to evolve over time. *shakes head* No, poor Edd never seems to have things easy for him...and agreed to the last two parts. Kevin didn't get hit hard though, Edd was...generous enough to pull back. His remaining arm might look slim, but it's all muscles.

Anyway, enough talk. Please, read and enjoy!

 **XxX**

 _"_ _He hates you, you know...poor, poor Eddward...come to us and stay...yes, we'll love you forever..."_

"Is Edd-boy okay?"

Edd blinked several times and looked up at Rolf through his unswollen eye. He had only dropped by to see if Rolf's mother could repair his trench coat, but as soon as Rolf saw his injuries, he all but shoved him into the living room and had him sit down while he grabbed the huge first-aid kit Edd got for him last Christmas. And there he sat while Rolf bandaged up his split lip, got an ice pack for his black eye and inspected his knuckles, which were still throbbing only hours after punching Kevin.

Sighing quietly, Edd just gave Rolf a nod.

Rolf gave him a look. "Rolf knows Edd-boy is lying. Must Rolf break out the Baloney of Happyness?"

"Rolf, you know I can only stand so much of that kind of meat."

"Then Edd-boy will tell Rolf what is going through his smart head of his." When that didn't work, Rolf pulled a slightly dirty move. "If you don't, I will have to be telling Nana." When Edd's good eye went wide and his jaw dropped, Rolf knew he had him.

They both loved and respected Rolf's Nana, but for Edd, who never knew his own grandparents, the attention could be a bit much. Add to the fact that the last time he had been hurt at school, the elderly lady had walked into the class room and soundly whacked the aggressor across their heads with the cane her late husband made for her.

Needless to say, the police had been involved and there was lots of finger pointing, but in the end, she got off with only a fine and a warning not to do it again.

"You will do no such thing Rolf Kelamis."

"Then tell Rolf what is wrong."

"No."

"Very well...NANA!"

Faster then Rolf could blink, Edd had his hand covering his mouth and looking slightly spooked, hoping the elderly woman hadn't woken up from her afternoon nap. Rolf, meanwhile, was looking more smug then he had in a long time. However, when Edd didn't remove his hand fast enough, he licked it.

"ROLF! Do you have any idea how much bacteria is in your mouth!?" Edd almost shrieked as he wiped the spit off on his shirt, glaring as Rolf laughed so hard he slipped off the couch and onto the floor. "I'm glad you find this so...amusing...but now I must clean my hand."

"Rolf finds many things amusing Edd-boy!" The teen wiped a tear from the corner of one eye and sat up to catch his breath. "However, Rolf wishes Edd-boy would share what is troubling him so. Edd-boy is family and family does not keep secrets."

 _"Family? You're not family...he just takes pitty on you...and look at you...only one arm...no more Eddy and Ed...you're nothing..."_

Edd felt his heart breaking as the voices returned and quickly looked away. He blinked quickly to keep the tears from forming but it was like a faucet had been opened.

"Edd-boy? Why do you cry? Did Rolf upset you with his teasing?"

"It's not because of you Rolf..." Edd spoke quietly and pulled his hat down so that it covered his eyes, the tears leaving wet trails down his cheeks. "I'm just not feeling myself..."

Rolf stared at Edd...his best friend...his brother...for only a few seconds before pulling himself up onto the couch again and pulled Edd's head down so that it rested on his lap. He knew that Edd had never once cried for what he lost...his arm, his friends, his parents...

The old Edd was gone and the new Edd, well...

Try as he might, one could only go so far and experience so much before cracking. And today, the first crack on the shield Edd had put up was starting to show.

"Rest Edd-boy. Rolf will keep you safe and then Mama will stuff your belly."

Edd shut his eyes tight at the simple words of comfort and did his best to ignore the voices telling him to join them in the darkness. The familiar smell of fresh dirt, accompanied by the sharper, more pungent smell of the animals drew Edd into a blissfully dreamless rest. He didn't hear Rolf's mother come home and asked what happened, or feel Rolf's father pick up his limp form and carry him to their spare room, but it didn't matter.

They loved him all the same.

 **XxX**

Kevin's first memory of his mother was of her sitting on the couch sipping a tall glass of wine. He was hungry and wanted something to eat, but she had been so buzzed that she couldn't even get up without falling flat on her face.

He didn't remember much after that, except that the fighting between his parents had gotten bad shortly after.

So when he came inside with a quickly growing bruise on his face from where Edd had punched him, he didn't bother to explain to her what had happened...seeing as all she did was ask him to go into town and buy her some more wine from the liquor store.

"Mom, I'm not old enough to go in there. I have to be 21 and I'm still in high school."

"They wont ask for I.D. Kevin dear. After all, you're so handsome and mature. Please, won't you do this for your loving mother?"

Kevin had to bite his tongue and walk away to keep the retort in his mouth. He was hoping that she wouldn't try to driver herself, as the last time that happened, she was pulled over by the cops and his father had to leave work early to pay her bail. He had made the mistake of getting between them and ended up having his father yell and scream at him to mind his own fucking business, ending with him getting punched in the gut and sent to his room.

It was months later that his father grunted an apology in passing, but Kevin had learned his lesson.

Shutting his door behind him, Kevin glanced over at his pile of text books and sighed before flopping stomach first onto his bed. He knew he should get to work on them but he just couldn't be bothered. It was Friday after all, he had the rest of the weekend to get that stuff done.

He must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes again, it was dark out and he could hear laughter coming from outside somewhere. So sitting up and looking across the street he saw Rolf and his family sitting around a bit table piled high with food. He was about to turn away when he caught a flash of a familiar hatted head and looked closer.

Edd was with them, laughing and talking as he ate the strange food and even allowed Rolf's Nana to pinch his cheek.

Kevin had no idea Edd was so close to Rolf and his family, but given the talk Rolf had with him in school that day, Kevin wasn't completely surprised.

"Wonder if he'll ever let me get that close..." Kevin's eyes widened as the words slipped from his mouth. There was no way he wanted to be like that with the Double Dork...

...was there?

No, no way. Kevin was straight! He liked girls and how soft they were. Granted, he never brought any home...for very obvious reasons...nor had he ever gone to their houses for fear of being caught by siblings or their own parents.

But then the look on Edd's face popped into his mind...the sad, defeated look...the clear exhaustion...he wanted to wipe that away, show him the wasn't the bully he once was...

Growling in frustation, Kevin grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and quickly left the house, shouting out he was going for a ride before his mother could ask him to go to the liquor store again.

The laughing was louder now that he was outside, but he paid it no mind. Within minutes, he was driving out of the cul-de-sac and out towards the highway.

He would drown the unwanted thoughts out of his head, even if it took the rest of the night.

 **XxX**

Yikes, the voices from the Darkness are back...and see what I mean by Rolf and his family taking over? I ended up rewriting this entire chapter because they just wouldn't leave me be! *sighs* But...I like it. And I hope you all like it too.

And because I feel like I can talk to you all, I'm happy to report that I'm no longer taking the bus and walking to work. I went to visit my Mom and she's letting me borrow the old family astro van. That's the good news...bad news is that, for those who don't know, I have a broken tooth. The last dentist I was at screwed up and ended up making one of my pre-molders crack in half and the infection that they drained is now back. So if I seem a little...crabby...in the coming weeks, it's because I'm in pain and don't have enough money to have it taken care of.

Just giving you all a small peek into the chaos that is my life.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Hey guys...I know this is a few minutes late...and I'm honestly not very happy with this chapter, but life has been...well, life is life. Things suck. Thankfully, I have you guys to brighten the dull that is my existence...you and my bestie...we talk everyday online, so they keep me grounded as well.

Ern Estine 13624: I know, I'm so mean to those two...this chapter as well, but I promise, things will start to look up for them in the coming weeks. It can't be all bad all the time, right?

Different Guest: Thanks. Luckily, it hasn't been hurting much the last couple days, but I do need to get it taken care of sooner or later. And yes, a story for you. I already have the basics planned out, but I would like to know if there's anything you really want them to do. And sex is an option, just not...in your face. I'm an adult, yes, but I have many younger siblings and I don't know if they read my stuff or not, so...yeah.

Please enjoy.

 **XxX**

Saturday rolled around, bringing with it the smell of impending rain. Clouds were rolling overhead, dark and heavy and ready to dump their loads onto Peach Creek and all who lived there.

And Edd couldn't have cared less.

After passing out at Rolf's place and being stuffed til he could hardly move, Rolf's mother had repaired his coat while Nana told Rolf and himself stories from her childhood about how she was the greetest sheep wrangler in the land.

Something that Edd found very believable.

Afterwards, he had thanked them, taking his now repaired coat, and headed back to his dark, quiet house. Bypassing his project, he stripped down and crawled under the covers, ignoring the voices that were telling him to give up and join them. They had been more...active...as of late...and though he tried not to give them much thought, it was still hard. They were speaking his deepest fears...how could anyone love him if even his own parents didn't want him anymore? Sure he had Rolf and his family, but it wasn't the same...

The next thing he knew, it was morning and someone was knocking on his door.

Frowning in confusion, as Rolf had a key and would have just let himself in, Edd pushed himself up and yanked his hat back on before walking down the stairs, the knocking growing louder.

"Alright already, I'm awake! Quit knocking!"

Uncaring to the fact that he was only in his sleeping pants...again, the old Edd would have worn nothing but a onesie...Edd opened the door and was both surprised and angry to see Kevin standing there.

"What are you doing here Kevin? I thought I made it clear last night that I learned my lesson and wouldn't go anywhere near you."

Kevin was tired. He had been riding his motorcycle until almost one in the morning and had come home to his parents fighting...again...but he was to tired to really care if they even knew he was gone. He walked right past them, headed up the stairs and into his room, where he shed his leather jacket before flopping down onto his bed and slept until just past six in the morning when his father left for work.

And Edd was back in his head.

Groaning, he had gone to take a hot shower, hoping that it would help wake him up...or maybe relax him enough so he could fall back to sleep...as well as get the thought of comforting Edd the way only a significant other would.

He didn't like how these thoughts just popped up out of nowhere, and how nothing he did could make them go away...but then an idea crossed his mind.

Maybe if he spent a bit of time with Edd...the thoughts about him would go away. Kinda like a craving; once you give in and have it, it goes away.

So there he was, at quarter past seven in the morning, staring at Edd who clearly didn't look happy to see him.

"Well? I'm waiting...why are you disrupting my sleep pattern?"

"I was just...wondering if you wanted to hang out or something...maybe go for a ride on my bike?"

Edd just stared at him for a long moment. "You're asking me...the one arm freak as your friends call me...to get on that metal death trap when there is a clear risk of rain...did I hit you harder then expected? Are you experiencing head trama?"

"You're not a freak, Double Dork, I was just trying..."

"Stop calling me that!"

In a move that surprised both of them, Edd grabbed the front of Kevin's shirt and pulled him into the house. He didn't want everyone in the cul-de-sac to hear them argue and the sooner they got it done and over with, the sooner they could go back to their normal routines.

"I'm not a dork! I'm not double anything because incase you haven't noticed, KEVIN, I don't hang out with Ed or Eddy anymore! I'm just EDD!"

"Chill man, I didn't mean anything by it!"

"You never mean anything by it! You never think about how your words affect me or Rolf or anyone else! You think it's easy for him to be friends with both of us? He's always the middle man and it's not fair to him like how it's not fair to me! I never asked for things to be this way!"

"Edd, calm down man! All I wanted to do was ask if you wanted to hang out!"

"So you can do what? Give your friends more ammo to use against me? I may not look or act like I once did, but I'm not stupid! My mind is completely intact!"

"I never said it wasn't! Dammit Edd, for someone so smart you can sure act like a moron!"

This time, before Edd could punch him in the face, Kevin grabbed his wrist and quickly pinned him to the wall.

"Release me!"

 _"This is it...poor Edd...Kevin's gonna hurt you now...should have kept your mouth shut..."_

"Stop talking to me! Just leave me alone!"

Kevin blinked in confusion. He hadn't said anything past pinning Edd to the wall so that he couldn't attack him, but it looked like he was having a converstaion with someone...he was yelling at them to leave him alone, to stop talking to him but upon looking around, Kevin could see no one in sight, nor could he hear anyone over Edd's screaming.

"Stop telling me to join you dammit!"

"Edd, calm down! There's no one here but us and I'm not telling you to join me anywhere!" He grunted as Edd kneed him in his stomach. Letting him go and stepping back several feet, he watched as Edd collapsed to the floor, wrapping his arm around himself as if it could hold him together.

Kevin had never seen this happen before...had this been a long delayed reaction from the accident? Was Edd suffering from some kind of head trama himself?

Moving slowly, he reached out and touched Edd's shoulder. When the young man did nothing but twitch, Kevin sat beside him and let the guy lean against him, giving him something solid to hold onto.

It felt like hours, but it was really only minutes when Kevin felt Edd stop shaking and hear the mutterings stop. Not wanting to push things, Kevin just continued to sit there, watching as Edd slowly pulled himself back together and stood up, refusing to look at Kevin.

"I apologize for my behaviour...I have not been myself, as you have clearly seen...please see yourself to the door."

Oh no...there was no way in hell Kevin was leaving right now. If he did, he would never have the courage to come back again.

"If it's all the same to you...Edd...I rather not."

Sighing, Edd turned to head up the stairs. "What do need from me Kevin? As I asked you yesterday, why are you caring now?"

Kevin didn't have a proper answer for this...didn't think he ever would really...but he couldn't just leave Edd hanging like this.

"Kevin? Did you not hear me?"

"I heard you...I'm just not sure how to answer." He stood up and rubbed at his tired eyes. "I'm not sure what I want from you...except not to see you covered in bruises...maybe hang out sometime...you me, Rolf..."

"I will speak with Rolf...but for now, refrain from coming upstairs, as I wish to get dressed now." With that, Edd quickly walked up the stairs, horribly embarrassed over the fact that Kevin had seen him crack and speak out loud to the voices that had been plaguing him for months now.

Kevin's desire to hang out had also giving him an idea...he would have to talk to Rolf first, but there shouldn't be any problems...

Hopefully anyway...

 **XxX**

And there you have it. Again, I'm not to happy with it, but hey, something is better then nothing, right?

Please tell me what you think, for I am running out of ideas

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Help. Help me. Both cats were sick just as I was uploading this and now I have to wash them...I have to bathe two cats...! *is not a happy clam* Add to the fact I've been stressing out all day over passport issues...going on vacation in June...only to find out I left an important piece of info at my Mom's place...and I only got four hours of sleep today...and that work is giving me issues over the fact I'm making to much soup...I follow the menu, why am I getting in trouble for following the rules?

Ugh...wish me luck this week is better...

Ern Estine 13624: I'm so glad it's turning out that way! Here's hoping this chapter isn't to boring for you.

Different Guest: Thank you. I still feel like it could have been better, but so long as you're all okay with it, it can remain as is...for now anyway. Oh, and for your story, I can do...subtle sex...just nothing in your face...and please, if there's anything you want to see in it, let me know. As I said last week, I have the basic outline for it, but I want to be sure it's something you'll like.

erinleigh121: Ah, a new reader! Welcome! I'm glad you're finding this story good, and I hope you'll find the coming chapters to your liking.

This story is for all of you who reviewed, who followed and faved this story as well as me. You are the ones that keep me going when life tries to bring me down. Now, without further ado...

Enjoy!

 **XxX**

"Why are we watching this?" Kevin couldn't help but flinch slightly as he watched a huge spider attack and kill a mouse, the one inch fangs pumping toxins into it before dragging it off to its lair. "I didn't need to know about spiders eating birds..."

"You wanted to hang out Kevin...and I've been waiting all week for a new episode of World's Weirdest to air." Edd watched with rapid interest as the spider started to flick small hairs off its body as a means of defence. "Plus, it is educational. You might learn a thing or two from it and use that knowledge for our free essay assignment next month for English class."

"What assignment? The teacher hasn't said anything about that."

"I sometimes assist the teacher and they told me about it."

It was odd...the two of them sitting on Edd's couch watching TV. Kevin had stayed downstairs as Edd had asked, though he did snoop around a bit, until he finally got bored of waiting and turned on the TV. There weren't many channels to pick from, but after stumbling across a show called Border Security and learning just how they found contraband...and waiting about fifteen minutes later...Edd had finally come down, fully dressed.

After a rather brief discussion of food...and Kevin forcing himself not to stare as the dark blue jeans hugged Edd's legs as he headed into the kitchen for breakfast...they both found themselves in their current positions, watching now as a colony of fire ants floated along a flooded river.

"Okay, that's pretty cool...but wont the fish eat all the ants? They're picking them off right now."

"You're forgetting Kevin, so long as the Queen survives, the colony can rebuild. And look, they just reached the other side of the flooded river, they're fine now."

Kevin had to admit, besides watching the parts with the spider, the show was turning out to be pretty sweet.

Add the fact that he was starting to fail English class, he needed to get a high mark in order to stay on the basketball team.

Speaking of...

"Who were they."

"Hmm?" Edd wasn't really paying attention, the show having jumped to sloths and their symbiotic relationship with moths, then to how tadpoles sometimes fed on each other.

"The guys who beat you up, who were they."

Sighing heavily, Edd turned the volume down slightly and turned his attention over to Kevin, who clearly wasn't backing down on the subject. "What will telling you do? Things wont change at school...you'll always be the jock and I'll always be the freak."

"Dude, you're not a freak. You're the smartest kid I know and you're stronger then you think. Who else could go through what you did and not come out unscathed? Now, will you just tell me who the guys were that beat you up?"

"If it will get you off my case...Steven and Paul..." Edd watched as Kevin quickly stood up and paced around the room. Steven and Paul had been friends with the guy since they entered high school...and yet, they had beat Edd up for no reason other then Kevin had helped him. "If you break anything Kevin, I will kick you out here and now."

"They're gonna fucking pay for what they did!"

"Language Kevin. Now please, sit down...or do you want me to punch you again?"

"Yeah, I rather you not do that." Kevin sat down anyway, watching as an adult toad threw up one of its own young, which it had been protecting inside its own vocal cords. "You have a killer right hook."

Edd didn't know what to say to that. He was use to getting compliments from Rolf and his family...more so Rolf's mother...but getting one from Kevin threw him off slightly.

 _"He's lying...tricking you...he's just going to hurt you...but we wont..."_

Ignoring the voices, he watched as Kevin made a face while watching a female praying mantis ate the head off a male while they were mating. "I had no idea you were so squeamish when it comes to insects. Though the topic of their mating habits would make for an interesting read for our free assignment."

"I'm not squeamish! I just...don't like watching them eat things that struggle...and sounds like you have your topic figured out already."

"My paper is already done."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"You need a topic. You're welcome."

 **XxX**

It was several hours later when Kevin started to feel hungry that he remembered he had skipped breakfast. Not wanting mooch off Edd, he offered to drive them into town to get a bite to eat somewhere. "My treat."

"I must refuse for two reasons...one, I refuse to get on that metal deathtrap you call a motorcycle. I only have one arm and there's no way I'll be able to stay on."

"Oh, right...kinda forgot about that..." Kevin looked a bit sheepish, as they had the same conversation only yesterday. "What's the second reason?"

"Rolf's mother invited me over for supper tonight."

"But, didn't you eat there last night?"

Edd blinked, looking slightly confused. "How do you know about that?"

"I, um...heard laughter...when I looked out my window, I saw you guys eating..."

"Well, anyway...I was invited to eat there again tonight."

"Oh..."

"You'll be joining me."

Before Edd could fully enjoy the look of utter confusion on Kevin's face, a loud crash followed by a horn continuously going off rang through the cul-de-sac...

 **XxX**

Heh...cliffhanger anyone? I know this chapter was mostly, well...talk...but these two need to work things out. Plus Edd needs a break from all the shit I've been putting him through.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Well everyone, another week has come and gone. Work has been...well, work...my tooth is acting up again but I was able to assist a Sister Unit with an exam to make that next step with her career. She's training to get her journeyman's for hairdressing, so I got myself a new haircut. I also tried bubble tea for the first time, without the 'pearls'...never again though. My stomach is still hating me for it...

erinleigh121: I'm glad that part amused you! I was watching that show...work might have canceled most channels for the TV, but I was able to find one that still has some good stuff...and I realized that Edd would love it, while Kevin would flinch every few seconds.

Erin Estine 13624: It is trouble. Though it doesn't directly impact the guys, it does trigger something for Edd.

Different Guest: Hah hah! Cliffhanger for the win! :) Lets face it though, that's what keeps you lovey Peep returning each week though, eh?

As always, this is for those who reviewed, followed and faved. You feed my soul and my plot bunnies. They must feed!

Enjoy!

 **XxX**

It looked like every single person from both cul-de-sacs were outside and running towards the playground. Some adults were yelling for the younger kids to stay inside, while others took one look at the wreck and sprinted back to dial 911.

Nose buried into the old oak tree that had entertained so many children, the large black car was now a smoldering wreck. Tire tracks showed the path it had taken...half the swing set was laying on its side, the metal twisted and bent while the merry go round had a huge dent in one side and was only just starting to slow down from the spinning. The parents there shuddered as images of their children playing there flashed through their minds for a brief moment, but no one wanted to think about what would have happened if the playground had been full of children running around and playing.

Edd, meanwhile, was getting different imagines flashing through his mind.

In order to protect himself after the accident, his mind had blocked out certain parts. Up until that moment, Edd didn't know what model or colour of car had hit him. But the wreck had finally unlocked part of the memory. He was suddenly remembering how the light seemed to reflect off the tinted windows and midnight black paint before the long nose struck both his legs and dragged him under...the horrible searing pain as his left hand was caught under a tire, bones breaking and flesh tearing like it was paper...

"Edd? Hey, talk to me man!"

Blinking himself back into the present time, Edd was only mildly aware that he was crying and shaking. Violently rubbing his hand across his eyes to stop the tears, Edd turned slightly away from Kevin, who was just as shaken up as he was. "Apologies Kevin. I was...remember something I would have rather continued to forget.."

"Edd-boy!"

Edd suddenly found himself wrapped in a bone crushing hug while being lifted up from the ground. Rolf knew every detail of what Edd remembered, as he had confessed it during a bad night where the pain of what had happened, combined with his parents abandonment had just been to much for him. As a result, Rolf had done everything he could to make sure Edd was well and clear from anything that would trigger a breakdown.

But no one could have seen a crash like this happening so close to him.

"Edd-boy should not be here! Rolf will take home now."

While Edd was struggling and demanding that Rolf let him go, a scream suddenly burst out from the car, pain clear as whoever was in the car begged for someone to help them, that they couldn't feel their legs.

"Rolf, you will put me down this instant!"

"No Edd-boy. Rolf is taking you home and that is final! You will behave or suffer the wrath of Nana!"

Kevin watched as tossed the fuming Edd over his shoulders like he was a sack of potatoes and walked away from the growing crowd. Sirens could be heard now, along with some of the adults telling the driver that help was on the way. He wanted to stay and help...but after a few moments, he realized that he would only get in the way. Quickly turning tail, he jogged after Rolf, shouting for him to wait up.

 **XxX**

Edd was still fuming as he was placed on his couch and pointed a finger up at Rolf. "I am capable of walking Rolf. There was no need for you to haul me around like a bag of produce."

"Rolf knows this..." He crossed his arms over his chest, glancing over at Kevin as he stood awkwardly to the side. "And Rolf does not care. Edd-boy is brother and since Rolf is older..."

"By four months!"

"Rolf is still older. That makes Rolf responsible for Edd-boys safety."

"I was safe! I wasn't the one hurt and stuck in a wreck!"

"Dude, you were crying and shaking. You wouldn't even answer me until I was almost yelling in your ear." Kevin watched as Rolf used the new information to further his point.

"Rolf Kelamis, I'm not some helpless child that's in constant need of protection! I'm able to defend myself and I am capable of deciding when to walk away!" Edd failed to realize he was crying again, or that blood was starting to run from his nose. He was getting himself worked up, and given the events that had just transpired, there was only one consistent outcome...

 _"They don't understand you Eddward...but we do...yes, we all understand..."_ The voices floated around him, getting louder then they ever had before. _"We'll take care of you...join us...come to the darkness...nothing can touch you here...we'll watch over you..."_

"Edd? Edd!" Both Kevin and Rolf jumped forward to catch Edd as his eyes rolled back into his skull and his legs gave out on him, though the blood continued to pour from his nose. Rolf was closest though, and thus was able to grab Edd first, pressing his face against his chest. The blood would stain his shirt, but his Mama would understand.

"Casanova Kevin-boy! Fetch Rolf clean wash rag and water or leave!"

"There's no way I'm leaving him like this Rolf. Just hang on!"

Between the two of them, they were able to clean Edd up and stop his nose bleed in a record one hour time. Rolf was grateful for the help, as all the other times before, he had been left to do it on his own. Instead of carrying Edd upstairs to his room, they had gotten him settled on the couch and tucked under a blanket while they watched TV with the volume on low.

"Rolf thanks Kevin for his assistance. Edd-boy can be handful during times such as these."

"Yeah, no prob man...does this happen often though?"

Rolf sighed and nodded. "More then Rolf wishes...Edd-boy is much unwell, though he says he is healed. It is hard for Rolf to care for him alone."

Kevin kept his mouth shut at that...he was the one who made the choice not to step up more after the accident and help out like Rolf did. Rolf's entire family took Edd in, helped him get back onto his feet and kept him steady when he stumbled...Kevin may have saved Edd's life, but Rolf's entire family was helping him grow.

Glancing back at the still sleeping Edd, Kevin once again felt his stomach and heart clench at the thought of not being there to help Edd more...as well as the strange attraction he held for him. He honestly didn't know if he wanted that feeling to go away anymore...but like life with his parents, he would take things one day at a time.

 **XxX**

*sighs* Why am I never pleased with my chapters lately? I always feel they should be better...hope you all like them though.

Also, isn't Rolf the greatest brother/best friend a guy like Edd could ask for?

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Here we are again guys, with another memory/dream chapter. I told you all we would have more of these didn't I? Just to give you a heads up though, cause I don't know if I mentioned this in the last memory/dream chapter and I'm honestly to tired right now to go and check, these don't follow a set pattern. They're jumbled and bounce from one time to another. The next chapter like this could be only a few months ago for Edd, or it could be even further back in time.

FanfictionAlex: I don't know what it is about the site right now, but I'm not getting any notifications when you review. Not even in my email address. But yes...like real life, both good and bad things happen. Sometimes one more then the other. That's what makes a good (at least I believe so) story. I'm doing my best to keep it balance, so I'm glad you like it. Plus, Kevin/Edd are just cute if written correctly.

Ern Estine 13624: Edd is strong. Plus, he had Rolf, his brother/best friend and now Kevin to help him when he's down.

Different Guest: Well now, to answer that question, you'll have to tune in next week to find the answer. *grins* Sorry, but I hope this will tide you over until then.

Enjoy everyone!

 **XxX**

 _"Alright now Eddward, I want you to try and relax. I'm going to remove the bandages and see how your stump is doing." The nurse said as she gently lifted up what was left of his left arm. There had been a foul smell coming from it and they all feared an infection had set in. With Edd on such strong antibiotics already, infection would only lead down one road._

 _Gritting his teeth, Edd shook as the nurse removed the outer bandages before starting to remove the rest. He could feel...something...where his left hand use to be. It was twitching in pain, begging Edd to make it stop and yet, Edd knew it wasn't really there. It was all in his mind. After loosing it in such a way, his body was still convinced it was there and sending signals down to it._

 _"You're doing great Eddward...deep breaths now..."_

 _As the last bandage dropped away, the nurse felt her heart drop into her stomach._

 _The flesh around the stump was turning black and was oozing a horrible smelling brown liquid. Not only that, it was peeling away from the clearly infected bones._

 _After everything Edd had been though, he would have to endure more..._

 _Looking up at the doctor, who had been standing off to the side, she sighed as he slowly shook his head and wrote something down on a clipboard._

 _"Please...what's wrong with my arm...? Why does it smell so bad?" Edd shuddered and gripped the starch white sheets tightly with the only hand he had left. "It hurts so much..."_

 _"Nurse, please give young Eddward here 10 mg intramuscular injection of morphine sulfate." As the nurse went about her duties, the doctor walked around to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair. He knew Eddward's parents...as both of them had worked in there before they started to travel across the world, where their skills were needed even more...and he knew from them that Edd was incredibly smart for his age. But he was still just a child...a child going through something now one should have to endure. "Eddward...you know how sometimes, no matter how hard you try at something...some times, bad things happen?"_

 _"Y...yes...but what has that got to do...?"_

 _"I'm afraid...an infection has set in...for both your bones and the surrounding tissue. After we get it cleaned up more, we're going to bring you upstairs for an x-ray, to see how far up the bones the infection has spread."_

 _Edd's eyes went wide. An infection? But...they had done everything to make sure nothing like this would happen! And if it was in the bones themselves..._

 _He felt tears starting to roll down his face. "Am I going to loose more of my arm...?"_

 _"We don't know that yet." Putting a hand on Edd's shoulder, he gave it a comforting squeeze. "That's why we're going to take an x-ray...and I have some good news. Your parents got into town just a few minutes ago. They'll be here in an hour to see you."_

 _"Mother? And Father? They're...they're finally here...?" Edd hardly felt the sting of the needle or the morphine as it flowed through his system. For him, after weeks of being alone in the hospital, his parents had finally come to see him. They would think of something to safe what was left of his left arm..._

 _They had to..._

 _ **XxX**_

 _When Edd woke up again, the pain in his arm was gone...whatever they had given him worked like a dream..._

 _"How could you have allowed this to happen? You're suppose to be the best this town has to offer."_

 _"I'm sorry Mrs. Vincent, but the infection has spread to his bone. We have no choice but to preform an Elbow Disarticulation." The doctor could understand they were upset...he was too...but he couldn't allow his feelings of frustration to surface. "Your son will still have half of his left arm and with the improvements in prosthetics, he'll still be able to live a full and healthy life. Now, I'm going to go prep for surgery. I highly suggest you go and see your child. He's going to need you both to get through this."_

 _Try as Edd might, he couldn't keep his eyes open. As much as he wanted to see his parents again, the new pain meds they must have added to his drip were making him so very sleepy...but he felt some comfort in the fact they were in the room with him._

 _It was a good thing he couldn't open his eyes though, for the twin looks of discuss and disappointment on their faces would have been enough to break his heart twice over, thus stomping whatever mental strength he had left._

 _He did however, here what his mother had to say..._

 _"How can he become a doctor like us now? With only one arm, he's practically useless..."_

 _A small tear ran down the corner of his eye, slid down the side of his face and landed with a gentle plop onto the pillow, being absorbed in seconds. He heard his father telling his mother to be more quiet, and that as his parents, they would still need to ensure his survival, but any hopes they had for him were now smashed to pieces._

 _To them, death would have been a much easier outcome for them to deal with_

 _When the nurses came to take him away for the surgery, Edd didn't open his eyes, for fear that once he saw his parents, he would burst into tears._

 _They didn't mean what they said...they couldn't! He was their son...they still loved him..._

 _...didn't they?_

 **XxX**

Poor Edd...he just wanted his parents to make the pain go away...instead, they made things so much worse...also, I hope I'm using the right terms when it comes to medicine...

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Well everyone, another week as come and gone. I hope it was relaxing for all of you, as I know some of you were on spring break and got back into school, while others like me do what most adults do and work.

Crunch time is coming up for me though. I need to get a passport...and though I think I know what I'm doing (I'm stupid on many levels) if I don't get it filed soon, I may run out of time. Wish me lucky?

Ern Estine 13624: I know. Honestly, I cried a bit while typing that chapter up. I never meant for it to go so dark but...his past is important to the story. It's not all bad though, I swear!

Nellie: And we may see more of them in the future. Either in the story itself, or in more memory/dream chapters. I'll leave that topic for you all the discuss and see what you would like more.

Different Guest: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make so sad...but their actions directly impacted Edd and how he became who he is in this story of mine. Also, I'm glad you liked the story I wrote for you. You remind me a lot of a certain friend of mine...

Thanks to the three reviews and for the several readers who are following and faved. You feed my soul and my plot bunnies. Keep up the great work!

For now...please enjoy.

 **XxX**

When Edd woke up, he was laying in his bed and the sun was just starting to rise, thin beams of light shining into his room and making some dust particles gleam and shimmer as they danced past his head.

Pushing himself up and looking around, he found a note on his desk, carefully folded, with his name scrawled on the front. After making sure his hat was still firmly on his head, he swung his feet out from under the warm blankets, stuffing them into his worn bunny slippers and padded across the room to read the note.

"Hey Edd, Rolf said to let you sleep whatever happened to you off. He's sorry you missed supper with his family but would tell his parents that you passed out again. Also said something about trying again next weekend and that I better show up or he'll take a 10lb ham to my head..."

Edd stopped to chuckle at that part. No matter how old they got, somethings just never changed...

"Anyway, he went home and after a few hours, I brought you upstairs. I didn't touch anything, swear, but I thought you would sleep better if you were, you know, in your own bed."

Kevin had a good point there...despite the dream/memory he had, he was more relaxed and rested then he felt in a long time.

"I'll be back sometime in the morning to check on you. Kevin."

Feeling a small twinge of...something...Edd gently placed the note on one of his shelves, next to a large bored with some of the more loving sticky notes he kept. Back before the accident...before his parents had left him...he had collected all the more special notes his parents had left him.

'I bought you some new clothes Eddward. Love, Mom.'

'You did a wonderful job on your test son! Father is very proud of you.'

'We'll be gone for the next month, but we'll call you every second night to make sure you're okay. Remember to eat your vegetables dear!'

Giving himself a brief moment to bask in the old love that had once been a constant thing, Edd sighed heavily before grabbing his things for his shower. He would need to put the special oil and lotion on his back sometime soon or risk the skin drying and cracking. That would lead to infection, which would mean spending more time at the hospital.

And he had spent more then enough time there, thank you very much.

 **XxX**

Hours later, the sun was continuing its climb into the sky, warming the air. Edd was in his backyard, enjoying the weather after having a nice, long hot shower and applying the last of his mineral oil to his back. He would need to venture into town today to get some more, but with it being Sunday, most stores would be closed until noon, when the churches let out for the day.

The thought of being around all those people made Edd uneasy. His therapist told him it was normal to have feelings of unease, more so with the fact the person who ran him down was never caught, but that he couldn't allow those feelings to rule his life. School had been nearly impossible...thankfully Rolf had kept most students away, sensing his friends unease. After a while, Edd's numb attitude and change in general had kept the other students from approaching him.

Even Marie had stayed away from him for a while, until her love for his new 'bad boy' persona had kicked in. Now, she was even more annoying then ever.

"There you are man. I've been knocking on your front door for almost five minutes now."

Opening one eye a crack, Edd watched as Kevin walked across his lawn towards him. "Salutations Kevin. I do not recall inviting you onto my property. Perhaps I should have you charged with trespassing." He couldn't help but smirk when Kevin froze mid-step, a look of concern flashing across his face.

"Dude, you wouldn't."

Edd was grinning now. "Care to test that theory, Mr. Barr?"

"Someone is smug today..." Kevin's stomach was doing flips as Edd was smiling at him, as though he had done something to tickle his funny bone. "Glad to see it though. You sleep well after...you know...passing out? Rolf said that most times, you're more exhausted then before."

"Surprisingly, yes. I feel more rested then I have in a long time...it also helps that I slept through the night for once..." He trailed off, thinking about his project in pieces on his desk. He could almost hear it calling to him, demanding that he finish putting it together.

"So...I was thinking we could go into town today...maybe check out that new ice cream shop that opened up..."

But...perhaps one day of relaxation couldn't hurt...

 **XxX**

"You know, we easily could have walked here..."

"I never walk anywhere unless I'm forced to. If my car breaks down, Rolf gives me a lift. If he's unable to do so, I wait until he can or my car is repaired." Edd licked some of his double fudge brownie ice cream as it slowly started its escape down the side of the waffle cone. Neither was even close to being healthy, but Kevin had offered to pay, so Edd went for one of his hidden favourites.

Kevin had gone for coffee ice cream with bits of cookie dough mixed in for an extra charge in a waffle bowl as opposed to a cone...something his father had never really allowed in his house. He gave Kevin extra jawbreakers, so in his mind, he didn't need any other kind of sweets in the house.

"You're quiet Kevin."

"Uh? Oh, yeah...I was thinking..."

The smirk was back on Edd's face as he took a long lick of his ice cream. " A dangerous pass time...but please, share with the class."

"For starters, I never realized just how smug and funny you could be at the same time." Kevin mumbled as he took a bite of his own froze treat. "Also...what are you working on in your room? There's pieces of metal and wire all over your desk..."

"Damaged though I am, I am a man of many talents. You have yet to see me on a good day." Edd leaned back in the chair he sat in and thought. Did he really want to tell Kevin what he was working on? The past three years, the guy had avoided him at every turn...it was only in the last couple of days that he had reached out in some kind of effort at being...what exactly?

A friend?

Something more?

Whatever his reasoning, Edd was...pleased...that someone from his childhood, bully or not, wanted to be in his life again.

"If you make a solemn vow never to speak of what I'm about to tell you, then I will indulge your curiosity."

 **XxX**

Across the street from them, walking back with his family, who were gushing over the fact his oldest sister had been accepted into a top school for her musical skills, the student who everyone ignored and picked on was watching Kevin and Edd.

He had no clue why Edd...an outsider like himself...was hanging out with the king of jocks.

Was he working on a plan of his own?

Would it clash with what he was planning?

Hoping that wasn't the case, as he wanted Edd to be there and witness his plan in action. He wanted Edd to worship him like he deserved to be...he was doing this for all the students that were picked on, that the school ignored or downplayed on their plight just being something all high schoolers went through.

Vengeance would be his...

And Kevin was on his list.

 **XxX**

Uh oh...the mystery student is back...just what is his plan anyway? I would tell you guys, but...yeah, I'll leave that as a major cliffhanger for you all. *insert evil laugh here* *coughs* Anyway...I thought after all the stress I put Edd and the others though, they needed some much needed down time. Plus, Kevin needs to work on rebuilding their friendship...such as it is...and maybe turning it into something more.

And will Edd ever feel the same way?

Keep tuning in Peeps, and find out in due time.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

I don't have much to say this time...I'm going through some issues, as always...and honestly, I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, but...our guys need some down time...this was the best I could come up with...

Aelliey: I will not confirm or deny that...if you all truly wish to find out, you'll have to stay tuned. I update every Tuesday between 8:30PM and 9:30PM CST. Also, love your profile pic. Looks like one of my kitties.

Ern Estine 13624: Trouble is always on the way. However, not this chapter. More downtime before they hit rough waters again.

Sweetmeat: Ahh, welcome to this other story of mine. And I can't confirm or deny that comment. The Mystery Student will remain as such until we're close to the end. You'll have to keep tuning in if you want more.

Different Guest: Yes, yes it was. We'll see more and more of him as the story continues.

Nellie: Hmmm...that is a very good question...and I think I'll just leave some clues for you all to follow. Makes it much more fun to keep you all guessing, eh? And sooner or later, that will happen...but they have all sorts of different issues to get through before they'll finally admit it to each other.

This chapter is for those who reviewed, faved and followed. You feed my soul, the plot bunnies and help me get through my issues in life. Thank you all. Please enjoy.

 **XxX**

"I must admit Kevin, today was rather...enjoyable."

They were both at the local park now, watches as some ducks swam about in the pond. After finishing off the ice cream, they had walked down the street towards the local medicine shop so that Edd could get more mineral oil and lotion for his back. Kevin knew that he had some serious damage to that area, but he had no clue as to how bad it really was.

Of course, that wasn't something you just up and asked someone.

"Yeah...have to admit, it's nice to get out of the house...that, you know...doesn't involve school or sports."

It was also nice to get away from his parents...but Kevin honestly didn't want to bring up that can of worms. He knew that Edd's had pretty much abandoned him within months of him being released from the hospital...and he honestly should have been there for the guy...but he had his own demons to battle.

His mother had increased her drinking and was maxing out the credit cards to buy more and more booze, while his father had been turned down for a promotion over a new guy. Kevin had been to scared to stand up to his father back when he came home angry...

"Perhaps...we could do this again some time..."

Blinking several times, Kevin felt his heart lighten at the mere thought of being able to hang out with Edd more. Things were still...a bit awkward between them...but this was progress. All Kevin had to do was not mess things up. "I would like that. Hey, maybe we could go to the creek once the weather warms up, go for a swim?"

Edd paused, watching several ducks swim around. It had been a long, long time since he had last been in the water. He was content with his body, but that meant nothing with there were others around, staring and pointing at him.

But he could tell that Kevin was trying.

He was trying so very hard...

"We'll see Kevin...we'll see..."

 **XxX**

"I want to apologize..."

They were driving back to the cul-de-sac, and though Kevin didn't want to bring up how much of a blasted dick he had been...and lord knows he had been a massive one growing up...but this needed to be said. If anything was going to happen between then, past transgressions would only cloud the way forward.

"Apologize for what Kevin? Like I said earlier, today was rather enjoyable." Edd was focused on the road ahead, only glancing down when it came to the turning signal. He had had the car slightly modified so that the handle to signal left and right had been moved right above the gear shift. Last thing he wanted was to accidently change the car into reverse instead of showing he wanted to go right...

"For the way I acted in the past." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I know was was...a massive bully towards you growing up...a massive dick..."

"I fail to see how comparing yourself to a girthy penis makes you a bully Kevin."

"Dude, I did not need that image in my head!" Kevin couldn't stop the light blush from spreading onto his cheeks. It wasn't the first time he had cursed his pale skin and most likely wouldn't be the last. Rubbing at his face, he started out the window at the passing scenery. "And I'm trying to...fuck, I don't know. I want to make things right between us. I had no reason to pick on you or the others, but I did...I had no reason to act like you didn't exist, or join in with the other in picking on you when you were already going through hell..."

Edd couldn't argue with that fact. The bullying last year alone had been rather brutal, even with Rolf stepping in to help and defend him. Gripping the steering wheel tighter, he said nothing as Kevin continued.

"I know I have a shit ton to do before I have any hope of you ever forgiving me for what happened, but...dammit all Edd, I don't want us to go back to the way things were. You're the only thing in my life that makes sense right now."

"First of all, language Kevin...second, yes, you do. You have a great deal to make up for, but this is a start. You being nice to me...just wanting to hang out...carrying me to bed, which, we will not bring up again..." Remember the last one gave Edd a warm feeling, bringing him back to when he was small and his father would sometimes tuck him in. "Your true test will be at school though."

"What do you mean?"

Glancing over at Kevin, Edd gave a simply yet ground shattering reply.

"Will you treat me differently? Or will you be the same girthy penis you claim to be?"

When they got home and Edd parked the car, Kevin reached over and gently gripped Edd's wrist. He didn't want them to leave on that note, the feeling of finality hanging in the air that one wrong move could ruin everything for them. "Dude, just tell me what you want me to do."

Edd glanced down at Kevin's hand circling his slim wrist. It was warm against his cool skin, and even though he wanted to pull free and tell Kevin to figure it out for himself, one part of him kept reminding him that this Kevin wasn't the one he knew growing up. And so, sighing heavily, Edd slowly shook his head and looked over at him.

"I want to be treated like a human...like a person...instead of some damaged object that no longer works right. I lost my left arm Kevin...not my sense of self."

 **XxX**

A bit of a sad request from Edd to end this chapter on...but like I said, this is the best I can come up with. I don't want to force ideas, cause then the story ends up becoming crap

I'm not...happy...with this chapter...but I hope it's enough to tide you all over until next week, where I'll try to get a better one up for you all...

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Well people, I have NO idea what happened last week. There was some kind of glitch and most if not all of you didn't get a notice letting you know the story had been updated. Hopefully, the issue has been fixed.

I have good news. The paperwork for my passport is almost complete and one of my sister units knows about the infection and broken tooth, so they're gonna help me look for a dentist that wont charge an arm and a leg.

Ern Estine 13624: He might and he might not...I wont spill the beans on what I have planned for them. You'll have to keep coming back to see what's up.

Sweetmeat: Thank you kindly, I'm glad you like my stories for EENE. And sometimes you need a bit of fluff in order to offset the bad. Plus, in order to make things as realistic as possible like it would be in the real world, not everything can be bad.

Now, in this chapter it mostly deals with Edd and some of the things he does/deals with. You'll see what I mean by the end of the chapter.

This chapter is for Ern Estine 13624 and Sweetmeat, as they were the only ones to review. You feed my soul you lovely Peeps!

Please enjoy.

 **XxX**

"You sure you don't want me to drive you home today Rolf?" They were both at their lockers putting their stuff away for the day. All around them, kids were yelling and laughing, asking what each other would be doing for the long weekend coming up.

Edd would be working on his project and starting up his computer service again. It wasn't very challenging to him, but it brought in the money to help pay for food, clothes and upkeep on his car.

Not like his parents helped him with those things anymore...

"Rolf thanks you Edd-boy, but must refuse. Rolf wishes to enjoy the sun, as it is most warm. Walking will also loosen Rolf's joints for when Rolf returns home. Must help plant the beets."

"Alright. Let me know if you and your father need assistance though." With that said, they both bid farewell until the following day and split up.

As Edd walked down the hall, he heard some teachers talking about the accident at the playground. Two weeks had passed since then and only now were details finally coming out.

The kid who was driving had just gotten his licence, and had decided to take his parents brand new car for a test spin. Sadly, with him being so new to the road, he had paniced when an animal darted out in front of him. Instead of slamming on the breaks, he had stomped on the gas and swerved the car into the playground.

He was now paralyzed from the waist down.

Edd could sympathize with him...after all, he knew what it was like to loose a part of ones self...but at the same time, he was grateful it was only the kid who had gotten hurt. What if the playground was full of kids? Their small bodies couldn't stand up against several tons of metal...

His hardly had...

Shaking the chill that just crawled up his spine from the memories...what little he had, as there were still some black spots he couldn't remember...he walked outside into the bright, warm sun and headed for the parking lot. He could faintly hear Kevin shouting to one of the other guys on his team to hustle up from the basketball court.

His voice alone caused the strange, but not unwelcomed feeling, to return to his stomach.

They hadn't seen much of each other since the slightly awkward parting some weeks ago, but both of them had been busy.

Kevin had basketball and soon baseball...

Edd himself had track and field...

"Hey! Freak!"

...and the bullies.

Ignoring them, Edd headed right for his car and started to unlock the door. He didn't want to deal with Steve and Paul today. Their bullying had increased dramatically over the last several days and he still had the bruising on this stomach to show for it. He knew he would pay for whatever wrong he did tenfold when he came to school tomorrow, but as of right now, they could suck his testes for all he cared.

He had chores to complete.

 **XxX**

There wasn't much on sale this time.

Looking over the list of things he needed, Edd sighed and walked over to the discounted section, where all damaged and/or expiring product was placed. Years before, he never would have thought he would need to decide if he could afford something as simple as a loaf of bread...and yet, here he was, looking over everything before placing a half squished loaf into his basket next to the 2L container of milk and slightly soft bag of product.

Edd was hoping he could have made some pasta that night, has he had a craving for the slightly messy meal, but it looked like he would have to survive on simple peanut butter sandwiches again until he could start up his simple computer job again.

It wasn't much, and it was sometimes extremely boring...lets face it, he was smart but after dealing with the same issue for the dozens of customers he had on a daily basis, it was just mind numbing by this point...but it helped put food on the table and clothes on his back...

Something his parents no longer felt was necessary.

They made there the bills were paid on them...that he would have a roof over his head and stay warm in the winter...but everything else was left up to him.

He was sixteen! He shouldn't have to worry about if he could afford to eat that week! At one point, he had skipped eating to every second day, but discovered that by hour 36, all he could think about was food.

Instead, he had opted to eating only once a day, usually at supper time...and of course, the lunches that Rolf's mother made for him out of the kindness of her heart.

The pickled beets she gave him as dessert were by far his favourite now.

Shaking his head, he picked up a few other things he could afford...juice powder and cans of corn...and made his way up to the front.

After paying the cashier and bagging his items, Edd found himself with just fifteen dollars to his name. Enough to fill up his car, but nothing more.

With his tank just over the half way mark, he decided against it and drove home. He had homework to complete, as well as clean the living room...as his parents still expected him to keep the house in proper order should they ever decide to come home...and his personal project had been screaming at him to work on him some more.

 _"Why bother working on those Edd...just come to the darkness...yes, come...join us...protect...yes, we'll protect you..."_

Edd twitched slightly as the voices came back. They had been silent for almost two weeks, but like before, they always came back.

 _"Don't ignore us Eddward...we love you...and care for you..."_ A few of the voices chuckled as Edd twitched again while climbing into his car. _"Yes, we do...just come to us...and everything will be alright..."_

"You're not real...you're a figment of my imagination or a byproduct of the trauma I endured from the accident..."

 _"If we're not real, how can you talk to us...and us to you...? Oh Eddward...we only want what's best for you...no one cares about you like we do..."_

That much was a lie and Edd knew it. Rolf cared...his family cared...and Kevin...

 _"Kevin doesn't care about you...he's using you, like Eddy used to...remember him...? He used to be your friend...and what happened when you lost your arm...?"_

"Stop it..."

 _"He wanted nothing to do with you anymore...you were useless to him without both arms...but not to us...you're perfect the way you are...and we love you...and all you have to do is join us in the darkness..._

"You're lying...you're not real..."

 _"Then why are you crying..."_

Tears dripped off the tip of Edd's nose. The voices were hitting all the sensitive topics today...how lonely he was...being abandoned not only by his parents, but his friends...

 _"It's okay Eddward..."_ The voices crooned as he sat in his car and silently cried. _" We're here for you...we'll never leave you alone...we'll be here for you..._

 _"Always..."_

 **XxX**

Uh oh...the voices are back...and please don't hate me for making Edd cry! It was the voices doing! They know what buttons to push to make him hurt like that!

Oh, one more thing before I go...I'm in the process of writing up a NEW EENE story for you all! It's in the early stages, but if you want, next week I'll put in a small sample of what to expect. Would you all like that?

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Woooow...that glitch has screwed me over big time if I'm only getting 20 views in one week and no reviews at all. Well...I'll still share the good news I have. My passport issues are no longer issues. I should have it by the end of the month.

Also, one of my sister units is now engaged. ^_^ I am most happy for her, as her S.O. completes her and makes her so very happy.

One more thing...just so no one is confused **this is nightmare script for Kevin.** It's not the same as the dream/memory things that Edd has, but I feel this is important to happen.

Please enjoy.

 **XxX**

 **"Are you sure you want to do this young man? We can wait for his parents to come by..."**

 **Kevin look down at the crisp white sheet covering the broken body of Edd. He didn't want to do this, but Edd's parents were out of the country. It could be days, if not weeks before they got word of what happened and come back to the States.**

 **Eddy wouldn't come anywhere near the hospital...**

 **Ed couldn't stop crying every time he took so much as one step inside the cold room...**

 **And there was no way he would subject the other kids to something like this...he always took charge when something bad happened, always did his best to make things right when one of the other kids were in trouble or hurt...**

 **"I have to...he...I was the one who found him..."**

 **The mortician gave Kevin's shoulder a gentle squeeze before grabbing the end of the sheet and pulling down slightly, just enough for Kevin to see Edd's face and the top of his shoulders.**

 **He looked...**

 **Peaceful.**

 **Yes, there was dark bruising on his face and they had shaved off some of his hair in their efforts to stitch the massive amount of torn flesh on his scalp back together...and the top part of the Y incision was just visible, though Kevin did his best not to look at it.**

 **He couldn't top his heart from breaking though...he had been such a jerk to Edd, and now...he could never make it right. Kevin would grow up while Edd would be put into the ground or turned into a pile of ashes.**

 **Kevin had so many chances to make it right...**

 **When Edd was protecting him from Eddy and Ed's cruel prank of playing on his fear of needles...**

 **When he was failing math and Edd offered to help him study for the big test which covered 40% of their grade...**

 **The football plans which helped them win most of their football games just last year...**

 **"Kevin?"**

 **"It's...it's him...that's Eddward Marian Vincent..."**

 **"Why didn't you help him?"**

 **Eyes going wide, Kevin looked up and saw the Edd that he knew now standing where the mortician was.**

 **"He was still alive for months after the accident...you said you cared, so why didn't you help him live?" The older Edd took a step towards Kevin, pointing to the younger body of himself while tears of blood ran from both eyes. "I was still alive Kevin! You could have saved me!"**

 **Bruises were forming on the older Edd's exposed skin, bruises he had watched other kids put on him. Bruises he could have stopped but hadn't.**

 **The black eye was back...**

 **The split lip...**

 **"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME!?"**

 **Screaming, Kevin turned to run away, only to freeze as the body of the younger Edd stood before him. Normal tears were running down his face while small drops of blood dripped down from his broken left arm and oozed from the Y cut on his abdomen and stained the white shorts he was wearing.**

 **"Oh God..."**

 **"I wanted to live Kevin...why...why didn't you save me...?"**

 **"Stop! Please stop!"**

 **"It hurts Kevin...! It hurts so much! Help me! Save me!"**

 **Both young and old Edd were standing in front of him now, reaching out to him, pain in their eyes.**

 **"Save us Kevin! Please! PLEASE SAVE US!"**

 **XxX**

Smothering a scream as he jerked himself awake, Kevin stared at the foot of his bed, shaking and soaked in sweat. Downstairs, he could hear his parents once again fighting about the pool his mother continued to demand.

Just once...once...he wished he knew what it was like to have parents that would comfort him in the middle of the night...who would tell him it was just a dream...

But he never did...

Pushing aside the sweat soaked blankets, he pushed himself up and over to his window, unlocking and opening it right up, allowing the still cool breeze to wash over his flesh. He couldn't leave it open for to long though, or his father would feel the draft through the vents and come up to investigate who left a window open to let the heat escape.

Looking across the street and down one house, Kevin's gazed at Edd's home. The windows were dark, so maybe the guy was getting some rest for once.

With the nightmare burned forever into his mind, Kevin took several deep breaths of the spring air and closed the window, making sure it was locked tight.

He had to make this right.

 **XxX**

Bonus! As promised, here's a sneak peek at the new EENE story I'm working on:

The blue sky was choking on thick clouds of smoke.

Pillars of it rose up from the still smoldering ground, where bodies of the fallen rested in the beginnings of their eternal slumber.

The battle had been a slaughter, the Knights of Dunfur no match against the new cannons and crude but effective guns that pierced their armor and tore through their heads like their bodies were made of parchment paper. For each soldier they had brought down, fifteen of their own died with them. In mere minutes, the battle was over and the soldiers went back to their own kingdom to celebrate their victory, believing they had completely done away with the knights.

They were almost right.

One knight laid against his falling horse, which had reused to leave his side until a cannon punch a hole through its body, spraying flesh, bone and blood over his rider before it fell to the ground with not a scream, but a whimper. This knight lived yet, blood oozing from the many bullet wounds on his stomach.

He had failed his King...though he suspected that the King wanted to do away with them, sending them into a battle such as this...and because of that, he would never be allowed to return home. He was suppose to have died with his fellow knights, not to have been left behind to slowly bleed to death.

He couldn't even see the sky...

"I am...Kevin of Barr...a Knight...of Dunfur...I give my life...for my King...and shall protect...all who live within...the kingdom..."

His words were carried away on a breeze which stirred the flag he had carried into battle. the blue silk stained with the blood of his friends. And as he closed his eyes, ready to accept the merciful touch of death, he heard what he thought to be voices.

They were faint, but as the seconds bled together, they were getting louder...

Aaaaand that's all you're getting. Heh, don't want to give to much away. Remember, the new story is still developing so don't expect it any time soon. However, I will answer any questions that I can about it without giving to much away.

And to make sure no one tries to steal my idea...I own that plot! Copying it in any shape or form WILL result in the stolen script to be flagged and reported. (I've had that trouble before, it's just for security on my end Peeps.)

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Hello hello my lovely Peeps! How have you all been this week? I've been well...for the most part. I'm sure by now you all know how I have an infection because of a broken tooth, right? Well, on Sunday, the infection had build up so much pressure that it pushed the filling out...along with a cotton ball they had shoved in there, I don't know why...

But because it happened on Sunday, all dental places were closed. And due to the fact it was a long weekend up here where I am, they were also closed Monday. Add to the fact I work Tuesday through Saturday, they can only take care of it on Monday.

BUT I have rent due soon and bills to take care of...

I swear, my life is snowballing right now.

Ern Estine 13624: I love how I can always count on you for a review. More ahoy!

Sweetmeat: Tell me about it, it messed up everything for two whole weeks. Not just for me, but for everyone, readers and writers alike. Also, thank you for the vote of confidence in regards to my story. I'm glad to hear it's still in favour.

Special thanks to all who reviewed, faved and followed. You keep me going.

Please enjoy.

 **XxX**

The next day at school was proving to be exhausting for both Kevin and Edd. While Edd only had to worry about keeping Rolf in the dark about what was going on in his mind...he did NOT want another Nanna Incident thank you very much...Kevin had teachers, the coach and all of the basketball team trying to climb his back to figure out why he was so tired and quite.

So while the math teacher was droning on and on about the square root of some number on an acute triangle they had to solve for, Kevin let his mind wander over the dream he had last night. He didn't know what it meant, though if he were honest with himself it scared the over loving shit out of him...everyone knew the old Edd was gone...that the Edd they had now was what they had to accept, right?

He wasn't so sure anymore...

Kevin thought back to the day they had spent in town. How excited and...happy...Edd had become while explaining small things to him. How old Edd like he had become. Was the shy, obsessed with cleanliness kid still alive in there somewhere? And...was that really the Edd Kevin was falling for?

"Mr. Barr, please give us the answer for question number 12."

Eyes going wide, Kevin looked up at the teacher, who was looking back at him through thick glass lenses, tapping the chalk against the black board while the rest of the class stared at him. Someone in the back was giggling.

Cheeks reddening in embarrassment, turning his face almost as bright red as his hair, Kevin flipped through the book an scrambled to find the question that was demanded of him.

"We're all waiting Mr. Barr. Or perhaps you would like to go to see the principal for not paying attention?"

"I...well, the answer is..."

A small disturbance outside the door was his saving grace. While the teacher looked away for a few quick seconds to make sure no kids were acting up, a crumbled up piece of paper landed on his desk, Opening it up and reading it, a small smile graced his features. He didn't need to look behind him to know who exactly threw it but at least now the teacher couldn't give him anymore shit.

"This is your last chance Mr. Barr. What is the answer to question 12?"

"It's...um...26.52..?"

The old man looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel when he realized that Kevin had given the correct answer. However, he was far to close to retirment to risk loosing everything just to publicly shame one of the many jocks. "That is...correct...I have my eyes on you young man, I better not catch you drifting off again."

The rest of the class proceeded without anymore trouble and when the bell rang and let out for lunch, Kevin was the first one up and out the door. He stood off to the side and watched as the other students filed out, some in groups, others alone. The last one out was Edd. "Hey Edd...thanks for saving my ass back there."

"Language Kevin..." Edd walked several paces away from the door and from the prying ears of the teacher. "But you're welcome. As much as I respect our teachers, there is no reason to go out of the way to publicly shame a student."

"Yeah, I don't get what he has against me." He walked with Edd to his locker, ignoring the strange looks and whispers. "I mean, it's not like a threw a spitball at him or something."

"You weren't paying attention. He doesn't appreciate that." Edd unlocked his locker and puts his books away in their proper spot before taking out the brown bag that held his lunch. He had managed to scrape enough together for a half sandwich and soft grapes, but nothing more. "Now, if you'll pardon me, I'm meeting up with Rolf for our lunch hour."

Kevin bit his lip as he watched him go. An opportunity was being offered to him, to show Edd that he really was trying and dammit all, he was going to take, consequences be damned. "Wait a minute Edd. Do you think...I could join you guys?"

Edd froze mid-step, ignoring the flow of students around him. Slightly unsure if he heard correctly or if his tired brain was playing tricks on him, he turned around and cocked an eyebrow.

"It's just...well...c'mon man, I just want to eat lunch with you guys, it's not like I'm taking you out anywhere. Don't make this weird for me."

Understanding that Kevin was indeed trying and politely not saying that Kevin was the one making it weird for himself, Edd nodded his head and walked with Kevin down to where his locker was, waiting for him to put his books away...he flinched but said nothing when he just tossed them in and grabbed an old but clean looking tin box before leading the way out to the commons where he and Rolf would claim a place along the wall.

Unbeknown to them however, were the two pair of eyes glaring from around the corner.

 **XxX**

"Edd-boy! Rolf has saved you a spot long the building of eight hour torture."

"School Rolf...it's called school..."

"Is that not what Rolf said?" When he spotted Kevin walking behind Edd, a huge grin broke out on his face. "Kevin-Casanova! It pleases Rolf greatly to see you here! Have you joined us for the refueling of stomachs?"

Kevin had honestly forgotten just how annoying Rolf could be as they ate. The guy fought with his food, growling as he gripped it between his teeth and both hands, then shook his head back and forth as he tried to tear it apart. But at the same time, it was refreshing to just be relaxing and laughing at his antics.

It didn't take long those for him to notice just how little Edd was actually eating. "Where's the rest of your lunch dude?"

"This is all I have."

The brief conversation was not lost on Rolf, for as soon as he heard Edd state what little he had was indeed all he had, his eyes went wide. "Rolf knew he forgot something today! Edd-boy's lunch! Rolf pleads for Edd-boys forgiveness! He offers the pickled beets and will bring the cupcakes of sorryness tomorrow after chores have been completed?"

As Kevin watched the exchange, several things slowly dawned on him.

Edd clearly didn't have much food at his house if all he brought were some old looking grapes and half a sandwich.

Rolf's family clearly provided food for him during school days.

Edd was clearly hungry but to proud or uncaring about himself to take food from Rolf.

Looking down at his full lunchbox...a sandwich with the contents over flowing, an apple and banana, a granola bar and a thermos full of water...he felt guilt crawling up his spine until a thought came to him. He took half of his sandwich and the apple, grabbed Edd's hand and placed the items on the open palm. "Here. I'm never going to eat half of this anyway."

The strange feeling in Edd's stomach was back as he looked at the sandwich and large, ripe looking apple. He knew it wasn't hunger, that was a different feeling altogether...and while being hungry was unpleasant and distracting, this feeling was starting to become enjoyable. "I..."

"Dude, just eat the food. You're way to skinny."

"Rolf is pleased that Kevin sees this too. Edd-boy must get more meat on his bones!"

Edd felt his heart swell for the first time in a long time and bit into the sandwich, nearly groaning as the contents exploded into his mouth. It had been a long time since he had normal food...as much as he had grown to love the food that Rolf's family made...that he had almost completely forgotten what it was like to have something as simple as a toasted tomato sandwich.

There the three of them sat through lunch, Edd with a full stomach, Kevin pleased that his action had helped Edd and Rolf happy that his old and new friends were finally getting along..

When it came time to head back inside for next class, Kevin waved bye as Rolf and Edd headed off in one direction while Kevin went in the other.

No one saw the two shadows sneaking up behind him and pulling him into the boys bathroom...

 **XxX**

Uh oh...Kevin has pissed some people off...hope he's going to be okay, but we wont really known until next week. Stay tuned Peeps, cause this ride ain't over yet!

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Sorry this is a bit late guys, had some...laptop and uploading issues.

Ern Estine 13624: Umm...I make no promises? *hides*

FanfictionAlex: Oh lord, you very might hate me for what I've done in this chapter then. *hides even more*

I wont delay you guys any longer, please enjoy.

 **XxX**

Edd hadn't seen Kevin since lunch break, but that wasn't entirely odd. The guy was known for skipping final period to go and practice his basketball in the gym...this time though, Edd had a horrible feeling deep in his gut.

 _"Forget him Eddward...yes, forget him...nothing bad can happen with us...stay...yes, stay with us..."_

Ignoring the voices as best he could, Edd gathered up his papers when the bell to let school out for the rest of the day went off. Why was he always hearing them? Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

 _"Oh Eddward, don't you see...? We love you...and care for you...we'll never leave you...yes...we'll stay forever...always with you..."_

The voices giggled and cooed at him, begging him to join them in the darkness yet again...and as tempting as it was, just to fall asleep and never have to worry about pain or fear or just how utterly lonely he was...

He couldn't.

Not now, when things were finally starting to look up for him. When he was finally starting to feel things for someone...

 _"You're confused...what you're feeling isn't love...we love you...KEVIN doesn't...don't push us aside Eddward...! We've been with you since the beginning...!"_

"Will you stop pestering me already?" Edd mumbled to himself as he made his way through the crowds of teenagers and towards the boy's bathroom. "You bring me nothing but trouble and misery...Kevin is actively trying to make up for the way he treated me over the years..." The voices were screaming at him now, telling him just how wrong he was and that they would show him one way or another that they were right.

Pushing the door to the restroom open, Edd stopped dead in his tracks when the smell of blood assaulted his senses. And it wasn't just a small, fleeting smell...no...this was full on 'someone is seriously hurt' smell...

Slowly walking further into the room, Edd spotted a boot sticking out from one of the stalls. Pushing the door open, he felt his heart drop into his stomach as he saw Kevin stuck between the stall wall and the toilet, blood dripping from his mouth and nose. Both eyes were swollen shut and judging from the way he was holding his unconsciously holding his stomach, he had been punched there repeatedly.

Without giving himself time to think, Edd took off his trench coat and used it to cover Kevin, as to give him some degree of comfort and warmth and ran full tilt out of the room and into the now almost empty halls.

He had to get Rolf, Rolf would be able to help him more then he could ever do on his own.

 _"Leave him Eddward...let him suffer like you suffered...yes, let him feel your pain...he never helped you before..."_

"You will cease and desist your infernal chatter at once! I will not allow someone to suffer in any way that I have!"

The voices went silent after that, allowing Edd to focus on what and who was in front of him so that he wouldn't run into anyone.

He had to get help.

That was all that mattered.

 **XxX**

Kevin woke up with a pounding headache, an ache in his jaw and stomach as well as a continuous beeping somewhere off to his left. When he tried to open his eyes, all he managed to do was a tiny crack that burned his tender eyes, making him shift and groan.

"You must try to be still Kevin...please...I do not wish for you to be injured further."

"Edd...?"

A warm hand gripped his cold one, offering him a bit of comfort. Edd knew just how confusing it was to suddenly wake up in the hospital...he wouldn't wish it on anyone, even the person who ran him over...to see Kevin in here was like twisting a knife in his heart. It hurt more then anything he ever thought could.

"Yes...you were attacked in school...the police were here several hours ago asking if I knew anything, but..." Edd went silent after that, gripping Kevin's hand a bit tighter. "Kevin, do you know who assaulted you? You could have been..."

"Dude, I'm okay...a bit sore in some places...and I can't see worth a damn, but I'm otherwise okay." He turned in the direction he thought Edd was in and tried to grin, though his swollen face and tender jaw screamed at the attempt. "As for who did it...well, you already know them..."

"Steven and Paul?"

"Yeah...turns out, they wanted to talk me into helping them pull a prank on you...I said no...that they were going to leave you alone or they were going to answer to me...I got a few good licks in before they knocked me out."

"You...you were attacked...because of me?"

Kevin lost his smile and gripped Edd's hand tighter. "No one deserves to be treated they way you have been...I can't fully make up for the way I treated you all those years ago...but I can help protect you now..."

If Kevin had been able to open his eyes, he would have seen two small tears running from Edd's face. Instead, he just continued to grip Edd's hand and wait for the cops to come back so he could tell them what had happened.

Things were on the mends.

 **XxX**

I'm sorry! *ducks to avoid a thrown shoe* I didn't mean for things to go the way they did, that's just how my mind decided they should go!

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

I know it's a bit late again guys, and I'm sorry...but I'm going on vacation in 11 days, so I'm a bit distracted. Forgive?

Ern Estine 13624: Eeeeh...okay is a bit of a stretch...more so for this chapter...we get another peek into what his family life has been like and the toll it's taking on him...poor Edd isn't the only one with bad parents...

AliceCambio: Many thanks. I feel some of the chapters are...subpar...but that's an issue to tackle another day.

Enjoy everyone!

 **XxX**

Word of the fight between Kevin, Steven and Paul had spread through the school like wildfire. Between the police showing up looking for them and Kevin's parents coming to the hospital to have their son discharged the next day, it was the latest thing to talk about.

No one, however, even talked about the fact that Edd had been the one to find Kevin or he had broken his person speed record for running to get help.

The school had taken action right away, and had pulled both of them off the basketball team, as well as giving them in-school suspensions for the next two months. If they remained on good behaviour and promised to avoid Kevin until their suspension was up, then they would be allowed to join the next sports team, baseball, in June.

Not everything was smoothing out though...

 **XxX**

Kevin's father was vivid that his son had gotten into a fight, even though he was the victim...his mother didn't really care, saying that fights were a way to impress rich girls, then asking if Kevin had his eyes on one.

"Dad, it wasn't my fault. They wanted me to help them pick on another student and I'm not that kind of kid anymore." His head jerked to the side as his father backhanded him, sending a fresh wave of pain over his already bruised and battered face.

"If picking on another kid means you don't fucking embarrass me like this, then you fucking do it Kevin! You have any idea how much of an embarrassment you are to me right now? My boss had to pull me into his office and let me know my kid was in the hospital because they were to fucking stupid to know how the world works!"

The words stung more then the blow, but only for a while. Kevin was so used to being put down by his father while his mother hovered in the background, drinking yet another glass of wine. "That's not how the world works..." His eyes went wide when his father grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him close to his face.

"You listen to me boy. The world isn't about HELPING anyone but yourself. You need to step on the weaker people to get your way to the top. I thought I taught you that lesson years ago when that freak across the street moved in when you were four!"

"Edd isn't a freak! He's my friend and I'm going to protect him like I should have after his accident!" He grunted in pain when he was shoved up against the wall, panicking slightly when he was lifted up from the floor. His father had never acted like this before! Yes, he had taken a beating or two and the constant belittlement was finally starting to take a toll on his self-worth, but he had never been treated in a way such as this. "Dad, what're you doing? Put me down, I'm already hurt!"

Mrs. Barr quietly moved away from the doorframe of the kitchen and refilled her glass. In the back of her mind, she knew she should protect her son but at the same time, she didn't want to loose the money her husband provided for them.

After all, she was a woman of higher standards.

So as the arguing turned into yet another beating, she drank her wine and pictured a large pool in the backyard, and all the fancy parties she could throw.

 **XxX**

When Kevin woke up next, he was in his room, sprawled on his bed. The handprint on his face stung like a bugger, but it was the pain in his gut that drew out a long, painful moan as he slowly rolled onto his side.

He should have known...

He should have known better then to try and stand up for himself against his father while he was already in so much pain...but he was so sick and tired of...well, everything.

The fights...

The constant walking on egg shells...

The general feeling of not being good enough...

The lack of love...

It all just became to much for him. So, after several minutes of taking deep breaths and bracing himself for the pain he knew was going to hit him like a ton of bricks, Kevin pushed himself up and out of his bed, smothering the cry of pain as his insides shrieked at the sudden movement, and grabbed his backpack. After dumping out his books, he stuffed some clothes into it, along with the painkillers the doctors had given him and walked out the door.

However, he stopped in the hallway then turned and went back into his room, coming out again moment later with his smaller fish tank clenched in both hands, his pet fish swimming around inside.

He knew is father...given the chance, he would kill his pet without a second thought...

As he slowly and carefully walked down the stairs to the main floor...all the while being quiet as possible, which meant biting through his already swollen lip to keep the cries of pain at bay...he unlocked the front door and stepped out into the chilly night.

Glancing around the eerily quiet cul-de-sac, his eyes landed on the house where the one person who might understand what he was going through lived.

Hopefully, they would let him stay the night and keep his pet fish safe...

 **XxX**

Edd was still wide awake, laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling when there was a knock on his door. Blinking several times, he looked over at his alarm clock and frowned. It was one in the morning on a school night, who on earth would be awake at this hour?

He thought about ignoring it, but the twisting feeling in his gut wouldn't let him.

Mumbling under his breath, he flung back his covers and headed downstairs, the knocking persisting the entire way.

"This better be good or I'll...Kevin?"

 **XxX**

I'm sorry to leave you all hanging there guys, but I'm running out of time...I have to catch the bus to work tonight...and I didn't want to leave without giving you at least SOMETHING. And yes, I know Kevin's parents are major...dicks...but remember, things can't be bad forever. Good things will come their way sooner or later.

Also, there's a poll relating to this story on my page, please head over and vote?

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Well guys, this is the last update before I go on my long awaited vacation! Woooo! *flails happily, coughs* Ahem...anyway, as a result, the next update might be early or late. It could be posted early in the morning or not until late at night when it's no longer Tuesday for some of you guys, but I promise to do my best to get it up.

FrostSentry150: Eep! *ducks, peeks out* Okay, no hurting of the author...and fair warning, I'm called Deadly Fangs for a reason. *chuckles* Edd is somewhat proud of him too and...you know what? You'll have to read the chapter to find out more. *insert evil grin here, flashing fangs* JK also, btw.

Ern Estine 13624: I don't blame you, lots of people do. But don't worry, he has Edd and Rolf to help him out.

FanfictionAlex: Gives this a bit of a twist, eh? Edd isn't the only one with a bad family life.

Remember guys, there's a poll on my page. I would love to see feedback.

Enjoy!

 **XxX**

"Kevin? What on earth are you doing here?" Edd blinked as Kevin pushed his way past him and into his house, then frowned as he shut the door against the cool Spring air. "Why yes, you may come in. It's not as though I was actually trying to sleep tonight or anything."

"Yeah, can we not do this right now Edd?" Kevin asked as he sat down on the couch, still clenching the small tank with his fish to his chest. "You were the only place I could think of to go to." His stomach was aching right along with his other injuries. Combining with his exhausted state, he was half wanting piece and quiet so he could curl up into a hole and not come out for the rest of the year, while the other half just wanted to yell at Edd to stop asking questions.

Neither was really an option though.

Frowning even deeper, Edd turned on the light and stared at Kevin. His eyes were still blackened from the beating from a couple days ago, but there was a new bruise starting to form...and it was in the strange shape of a hand...

"You mind if I stay here the night? I don't...it's not...my father is under some stress and he needs quiet."

Now, Edd was never one for fibbers...growing up, he would always try to correct Eddy whenever he told a lie to the other kids, but that had never worked out well for him. Kevin lying to him, after all the effort he put into being his friend should have pissed him off...but Edd knew there was something else at play.

"Okay Kevin, you may stay the night..."

"Thanks man, you have no-"

Edd cut him off. "On the condition that you tell me what happened. You have a new bruise on your face and you brought your...pet fish...with you. This is not like you and it quite disconcerting."

Kevin's naturally pale skin went even paler at the thought of telling anyone what his family life was like. Not even Rolf knew and they had been best friends since the guy moved into town when they were children. And yet...what else could he do? Edd was offering him a safe place to rest in exchange for the truth. And it wasn't like the guy wasn't used to crappy parents...his had disowned him within months of getting home after his own accident.

"Kevin? Kevin! Focus on my voice!"

Blinking several times, Kevin shook his head and glanced up. Edd was kneeling in front of him, keeping a firm and steady on his left arm. He was unused to being touched like that...he couldn't ever remember being hugged by his parents and the kids at school just gave him quick thumps on his back or high fives...but as ailen as the touch was, it was also comforting.

There was no sudden slap to the face...

No punch to the gut...

Just comfort and understanding.

"Kevin?"

As steadily as he could, unware of the few tears trailing down his face, Kevin allowed the words he knew was his own truth to pass his lips for the first time.

"My father...is a violent man Edd...he's only trying to make me stronger..."

 **XxX**

Needless to say, Edd hadn't been fully prepared to hear what Kevin told him. The perfect family life he had been projecting for years had been one huge lie.

His father was either distant or abusive. He expected Kevin to be like him, someone who picked on those weaker then they were...it would explain why he had been such a bully to the Ed's while they were children...

His mother drank the day and night away and had no interest in her son's life whatsoever. Even less so when his father was hurting him, physically or verbally.

"I couldn't stay there tonight...there's no telling how he'll be in the morning...and there's no way I'm leaving Sanders there either..."

"Sanders?"

Lifting the small tank slightly, Kevin watched his fish swim around. It was cruel to keep his pet in such a small container, but there was no way he could lug that huge tank around. "Yeah...Colonel Sanders...I've had him for about five years now."

"I am...rather impressed you managed to keep a goldfish alive for that long...also, you named him after the man who created KFC?"

"What? It's a good name..."

With Kevin now distracted, Edd gently took the small tank and put it on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "Well, for now he can stay down here and relax. You, however, need some medical treatment."

"Dude, I'm not going back to the hospital. My father will-"

"I have no desire to return there either Kevin...I dislike the hospital in such a fashion that you would be unable to understand...but I have a first aid kit in my bedroom that should suffice in treating your injuries."

Standing up, Edd offered his hand to Kevin, waiting for him to take it so that he could bring him upstairs and treat his new wounds. Edd knew the pain Kevin was feeling, to an extent. There was nothing worse a child could go through then to be hurt by the people who were suppose to protect them.

But at least Edd could make a difference and help Kevin understand that this was NOT normal.

 **XxX**

With Kevin's new bruises carefully treated, Edd had set him up in the guest bedroom which was located right across from his. He could hear Kevin's quiet breathing, meaning the painkillers he had insisted he take had finally taken affect and lulled him into the sleep he clearly needed.

His mind wandered over to the day he had woken up to find his parents gone, one last sticky note on the fridge telling him why...no one besides Rolf had been there for him after that.

He wouldn't let Kevin have the same experience.

 **XxX**

Well, Kevin's secret is out. And I mean no disrespect towards KFC, I just thought it would be funny for Kevin to name his fish after a place who only deals with chicken products.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Hi everyone, Deadly Fangs here...I know, it's, um...it's been a while since my last update...and if you couldn't pick up on the tone from my AN, I do suffer from depression...I can't control it and I'm not on any meds for it, mostly because I can't afford it...

That's one of the reasons I haven't updated in a while.

Some of you may recall me mentioning me having issues with my job, right?

I lost it last month.

New management cleared out most senior staff, including myself, and brought in "non-whites"...I say that because all the workers are now immigrants. I have nothing against them, some of my friends are immigrants, but...the new managment is an immigrant...and I'm pretty sure I was targeted because I was the only Canadian born there...

Another factor in my life is that my father is being charge with assult and mischief...

Against a sister...

Sadly, in the province I live in, there are hundreds of assult cases a day...so chances are, he's going to be slapped with a fine, maybe take some anger managment classes, and that's it...

So on top of my family falling apart...me being without a job for more than a month and unable to find another because I'm too experienced/not experienced enough/too white/too female...

Don't look at me like that. I told you all before in some of my other stories/reviews I'm female...

With all that piled on me, I'm stressing out...I'm running low on money and if I don't find work soon, I'll have to move back home...

With my parents...

Where my father still lives...

*sighs heavily*

So...updates will be spotty at best...I'll try my best to get back into the normal once a week update, but...I can't make any promises guys...not while my life is falling apart before my eyes...

I'll answer your review replies again in the next chapter...

For now though...enjoy the story...

 **XxX**

"Away with you, urchins of processed cheese spread! Rolf has had enough of you and your tomfoolery!"

Edd watched in slight amusment as the kids Rolf was chasing after...along with the elderly Victor of course...screamed in terror as they pushed and shoved one another in their effort to get over the fence first.

"Wow Rolf..." Edd leaned against the house as Victor butted one over the fence. "You sure showed them..."

"Rolf will not stand for these urchins to trample on Mama's precious beets! They are as loud as Papa's summer shorts and he-whos-head..." Rolf trailed off and glanced over at Edd. One of the unspoken rules Rolf had placed on himself was to never bring up Edd's old friends, Ed and Eddy.

Mostly Eddy.

"So, uh...is friend Kevin still residing in your dwelling Edd-boy?"

Edd caught the not so subtle change in tone, but let it slide. Glancing over at his house, where Kevin had been staying and healing for the better part of a week, he nodded. "That's correct. While he is healing, he has requested permission to rest at my house, rather than return to his own. Plus, he states his pet fish is rather happy there."

"That is good thing you do for him Edd-boy...but Rolf wishes you would accept the chickens in your belly."

"Butterflies in the stomach."

"Rolf has not consumed the colourful insects who's namesake is that from processed milk. Why would Edd-boy say such thing?"

"It's...nevermind. Look, Kevin is going through a serious event and he's requested shelter from me. I'm not about to say anything and destroy what little progress has been made." He frowned when Rolf slowly broke out into one of the largest smirks to ever grace his face. "I do not wish for you to look at me in such a matter Rolf. Cease and desist your smirking."

"Edd-boy still does not accept the feeling of chickens in the belly, and Rolf must respect this, as it is most confusing of times, like when Rolf must go to visit family at the gathering of relitives."

"...you mean a family reunion."

"Is that not what Rolf said?"

"No, you...ugh...nevermind..." Edd pushed himself away from the wall and locked eyes with Rolf. "Will you cease your smirking if I accept that I possibly have feelings for Kevin?"

"This is acceptable. But if he gives you the feather duster of tomfoolery..."

Edd chuckled quietly and shook his head. He remembered back when Rolf thought they were in kahoots with the clan who had terrorised his family back in there homeland...how he had tried to send them in the mail so he could have the last laugh against Gerta the goatmilker.

Thankfully, there wouldn't be a repeat.

And Ed wouldn't be trapped with him and have to use the bathroom...

...that still gave him nightmares of the mess that happened afterwards.

"I promise you Rolf, Kevin will do no such thing. Now...I believe your father said to weed the garden and clean the chicken coops today?"

Rolf grinned and nodded. Between the two of them, they got the required chores done in no time and Edd was on his way back home with a bag of candied beets. Though he did love them...he once tackled Rolf in order to get the last one just last year...if he ate to many of them at once, he did end up getting sick of them rather quickly.

So lost in thought was he, that when he walked in his front door, he didn't notice the wonderful smells floating through the air. Only after shutting the door and taking off his dirt covered shoes...

...they would need to be washed later, as he wouldn't stand for any undue mess in his house, thank you very much...

...did his nose finally pick up on the smells, making him freeze where he stood.

Glancing towards his kitchen, he heard pots and pans clanging together, followed by Kevin muttering under his breath. Moving quietly, he watched as Kevin took something out of the oven and poked it with a knife.

"Kevin. What are you doing?"

 **XxX**

Well.

Shit.

This wasn't how Kevin wanted to surprise Edd.

Within an hour of him going to school, Kevin had been bored and hungry. But upon his venture into the kitchen, he found the cupboards nearly empty, the fridge in even more dire straights. Yes, the fridge was filled...but only with containers of water, half a loaf of squished bread, what he thought was molding cheese and some soft strawberries.

There's was no way Kevin was going to eat any of that...and if he wasn't, Edd wasn't going to either. Yes, he had been given strick instructions to stay home and rest, as those were the doctors orders, but Kevin wasn't going to be more of a mooch than he already was.

Knowing he couldn't ride his motorcycle until the doctor cleared him, he decided to walk to the grocery store. It wasn't that far away and he had walked there plenty of times before as a kid.

 **XxX**

Okay...that...sucked...

Walking there hadn't been that big of a deal...it was the walk back while carrying four bags of groceries that made him realize just how badly he had been hurt. As soon as he got back and put the groceries away, Kevin all but collasped onto the couch and covered his eyes with an arm to try and smother the pounding headache that had been growing since half way back to the cul-de-sac.

With the intention of only resting for a few minutes, Kevin woke up to find that four hours had passed, and even though his headache wasn't completely gone, he forced himself up and into the kitchen.

Now, what most people didn't know about him was that he could cook. He had to learn from a young age to feed himself, seeing as his mother wouldn't and his father didn't think it was his place to dirty himself doing a females job.

Looking over the items he had bought, he selected what he needed to make a filling meal for both him and Edd.

First, he got to work making the cake from scratch...

 **XxX**

"Uh, he dude...I thought you were hanging with Rolf today..."

"You are corrected in that statement, however..." Edd pointed to the clock. "It is nearly five in the afternoon. Rolf has other chores to do that I cannot assit him with, for obvious reasons. However, I'm more interested in what you're doing at this point in time."

Looking at the pots and pans and dishes he still needed to wash, Kevin scratched at the back of his head, making his red cap move slightly. "Well...look Edd, I've been a mooch for days now. I was hungry and saw what was in your fridge and, yeah. I just wanted to do something nice for you, seeing as you've been letting me and Sanders crash here for almost a week now."

Edd blinked, for he was taken back. He hadn't expected any payment in return for allowing Kevin to take shelter with him.

"So, I went out and got some groceries and...look, this is weird for me, okay? I'm not use to cooking for anyone but myself and..."

"You're cooking? For me?"

Kevin looked at Edd, who had a bewildered and touched look on his face. Was this really something that surprised him so? I mean, back when his parents were still in his life, they must have cooked for him too, right?

Right?

"Well, yeah. But the meatloaf just came out and I need to put the lemon potatoes in the oven to bake, so it's gonna be a while longer. Why don't you wash up or something...what were you doing anyway?"

"Pulling weeds then I assisted Rolf in catching one of the newer chickens...you're really cooking for me?"

"Yeah, so? When was the last time did that for you dude?"

A brief flash of hurt crossed Edd's eyes before he shrugged his shoulders and turned around. "I don't even recall...I thank you for cooking Kevin, and shall return after I've washed the layer of dirt currently covering me."

Kevin watched him go, and felt a small ache in his heart, followed by rage. He was glad Edd's parents were gone from his life if that was the way they had treated him.

But that would be a can of worms for another day. Right now, he had to finish cooking.

He was going to feed Edd so well, his stomach would burst.

 **XxX**

Okay, I think that's good enough for this week...like I said, I'll try and get back into the normal updates, but...without a job and my life falling apart, well...no promises people...

And before I forget...the winner of the free Ed Edd and Eddy story goes to Ern Estine 13624. They have already put in their request for what story they would like to see...and no, I haven't forgotten...yes, I'm working on it, but it's slow...I don't what my current situation to ruin it for you, so I ask that you please be patient..I'm trying...

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs! (Seriously, I need it right now.)


End file.
